


All Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 29,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Phan AU.<br/>Dan and Phil are teenagers in an American high school, Both with few, if any friends, until they are partnered together for a month long project.<br/>Trigger warning:<br/>Mentions depression, dark thoughts, and cutting throughout story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Boring Day

*Dan’s POV*

Tomorrow was Monday. I’m still in school surprisingly. Making it through to my senior year still surprises me. I always thought somewhere between my sophomore and junior year I would either drop out and give up on this hell hole or be found dead. Yet I’m still here, Sunday night, second quarter into the year cramming in math homework I procrastinated. I hate myself for always procrastinating but I don’t know any other way, I mean what’s more important? New season of American Horror Story or Calculus? Obviously the first. 

I snapped out of my trance, it was 3:30 in the morning already. 

“Shit. I actually have to get up in a few hours.” 

I closed my math book not really caring if actually finished it tonight, I’d have time to make it up in one of the classes before it. I changed into my favorite pajama pants and slipped under the dark covers to forget the day and fall into the comforts of sleeping. 

I awoke to the deafening sound of my alarm, I’d made the alarm “Uprising” by Muse, but by having to wake up to it every day, I may need to change it. I actually now cringe when I hear that song play on my favorite’s playlist. But that will be a problem the future Dan can solve. Right now I’m focusing on looking presentable. I walked to my closet to grab a change of clothes, black shirt, check, black jeans, check, and black socks, check. They say your clothing style reflects your personality, pretty sure this is accurate. 

I walk down stairs to find my favorite box of cereal. Of course. I see the empty box in the bin. This day is just going to be horrible. I’m contemplating whether I should go back to my bedroom and play sick to avoid this horrible day, when my mom comes in.

“Oh honey, it’s good to see that you’re awake!” she noticed my expression and added, “oh…I’m so sorry, I ate the last of your cereal last night when I came home from work late. I didn’t want to wake you up by cooking something. There’s a banana in the fruit bowl that you can have instead”

“Thanks I’ll have that instead” I would’ve told her that I was awake when she came home from work, but I know it would’ve started a regular argument we have about how late I tend to stay up, so I just plastered a fake smile and took the banana. 

My watch beeped telling me that I’d need to leave now if I wanted to get to school on time. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my black jacket and headed out the door to my car. The drive there was a blur and next thing I knew I was sitting in the back of my first hour class away from everyone waiting for the lecture to start. 

Starting off the day with Geography wasn’t exactly what I’d call a thrill, but at least it wasn’t math. I looked up when our teacher started talking.   
“Today will be the start of a month long group project in pairs.” People immediately started looking to their friends silently sending the “OMG LETS BE PARTNERS” message, when he continued, “I have chosen the pairs for you, so don’t waste any more time trying to figure out your own partner.”   
I kind of liked it when the teachers choose the pairs beforehand, it saved me the degrading trouble of actually finding someone wanting to work with the supposed “creepy emo kid” I hear them call me behind my back. However the stress of actually seeing who I’d been paired with was almost as bad. As if on cue I heard my name being said.

“Daniel Howell and Philip Lester.” 

He continued down the list saying other names but I wasn’t listening. I didn’t recognize the name, this school was big enough to where you don’t know everyone, yeah you see them in the halls, but are never really able to put their names to the faces, and if you avoid people as much as I do, then you barely know people’s names.

“Alright, the project will be over a country you are given, you must give 10 facts about each category on the sheet I’ll pass out to you. How you give these facts can be completely up to you, a PowerPoint, or Shakespearian play, I do not care, as long as you give the facts. You may now find your partner and brain storm as I hand out the papers.” 

The room went into complete chaos, people dumping others stuff of chairs to make room for their partner. While watching the chaos I didn’t notice a dark haired-blue eyed boy sit down next to me,

“Hi. I’m Phil, I’m assuming you must be Dan.”

I jumped at the voice and whipped around to meet some of the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen, how have I never noticed this face? He began laughing and choked out “I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you!”

I couldn’t resist his laugh and chuckled. “Sorry, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts and never noticed you sit down there.” 

Just then our teacher placed a paper on my desk, and continued on the others. I picked it up and read the top line scribbled on in sharpie. “Japan. We got Japan.” I was honestly kind of happy, I’m a bit of an anime fan, and by bit I mean hopelessly devoted, so getting Japan was exciting. 

“Awesome!’ the boy’s voice once again interrupted my thoughts “I’ve always wanted to visit Japan, you know?” 

“Yeah?” I said looking up, and raising an eyebrow “I think it would be pretty cool to visit.”

“Exactly. Okay so I’ve already been thinking about how we could do this project. I’ve got this video camera and we can film a little video of one of us asking questions and the other answering and jumping out from random places? I heard that last year when they did this that the best idea got extra points too.”   
He looked at me with hopeful eyes after he finished. Great. Just what I need, to put myself out there in a video? In front of the entire class?? No. I’d rather make a boring PowerPoint and let him do the talking as I stand in the shadows. Why did I have to get a partner that has crazy ideas? But how am I supposed to say no to those eyes, that face, it’s so—

“Dan?” I’d been lost in thought long enough to worry him, great. “If you don’t want to do that, I understand, we can come up with an idea you’re interested in.”  
But before I knew it I blurted out, “No let’s do your idea.”   
Why Dan. WHY?


	2. This is My Boring Day

*Phil’s POV*  
For a Sunday night, most people would just be cramming in homework, instead I’m in another fight with myself. I constantly find different reasons to be mad at myself, the usual being my sexuality. I’ve been raised in a homophobic world. I never really thought twice about it until a few years ago, when gay rights became a big thing. I didn’t get why we were hating on others, when they seemed to generally care about each other. Then, the dream happened. It was about a random boy in my class, and we were dating, cuddling, and even kissing. It was so wrong, but when I woke up I was smiling. Now, I’ve always been an outsider. My social skills are not good at all. Seriously, I somehow manage to lead any conversation to animals. And due to my socializing skills being low, I’ve never had a girlfriend. Or really any friend. So when I had a cute dream about a relationship for the first time about a boy, I freaked out. I overthink it, I know, but I don’t know what I am. If I can be what I might be. The first night after that dream I found my only friend. A cold blade that helps me forget.   
I’ve always been what you’d call depressed since the beginning of high school. All my friends seemed to find better friends in middle school, and I was left alone. I always find time to think about how much of a loser I am, or how stupid I acted. Each time I over think, and I go to the bathroom to meet my friend. And that’s why on a Sunday night I’m standing in the bathroom fighting with myself over something stupid.

My mom was talking about how I should get a girlfriend, it would help with my loneliness. How am I supposed to tell her I’m not interested in getting a girlfriend? She was only trying to help me, I know that. But in the back of her eyes you could just see pity, and worry. Worry that I’m “giving into this generation.” And am not interested in girls. 

I felt the cold blade, and the sting to follow it. “I’m so sorry mom.” Another cut. I stopped after two. I knew all I wanted to do was cut it deeply and die, but I don’t want to do that to my parents that love me so much. Instead I took a shower, a long, hot shower complete with me crying during it. My arms stung at the new cuts, but I didn’t really seem to care much, I’ve gotten used to this. After drying off and changing I crawled into my bed and gave into my sleepiness.  
The next morning was like any other. I got up and got dressed. As my straightener was warming up, because God knows my hair looked horrendous after sleeping with it wet, I went into the kitchen to tell my family good morning. 

“Hey Phil! Did you sleep well last night?” My mom asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Do we have any coffee made?” 

“You know, son, we shouldn’t have ever let you try coffee. You’re always stealing MY pot of coffee in the morning!” my dad joked as he poured me a mug of fresh coffee. My parents we such good parents, they deserved a better son to appreciate them more.

I just smiled and took the coffee, then I ventured back to my room. By the time I got there the straightener was beeping to let me know it was heated up. I checked the clock and realized I only had five minutes before I had to leave. I quickly fixed my hair as best as I could and ran out to the bus stop, just in time. I really needed to learn to drive, riding the bus was horrible for me. But usually people just let me be, and I could just listen to Muse in my headphones to escape the noise. I let my thoughts drift off to what today could have in store. 

Let’s see, I changed my first hour class since there wasn’t really a point to me taking video history again this year. Now I get to have Geography class, and from what I hear, it’s a drag, except for the projects Mr. Beason does. Friday I got in trouble because some teachers found out that I had been eating in the bathroom during lunch. Sometimes they just don’t get that bullying does go on at this school, and I being a too nice of a person, let them walk all over me. Ugh guess I’ll either have to see if a teacher will take pity on me and let me eat with them or find a table to sit at by myself, away from everyone.   
The bus stopped in front of the school and we all got out. Well most people got out, I instead tripped and fell out. A couple girls gasped and whispered to each other “is he okay?” while most just laughed. I had to bite my lip to keep tears from falling from the embarrassment and walked away with my head down. Why did I have to be such a klutz? I headed to first hour and sat in the second row on the wall. I hope today would get better. God, I really hope that. 

Mr. Beason’s voice broke the silence that had fallen, “Today will be the start of a month long group project in pairs. I have chosen the pairs for you, so don’t waste any more time trying to figure out your own partner.”

I listened to him as he read off names from the list he was holding. “Daniel Howell and Philip Lester.” My head flipped up when I heard my name out of instinct. Daniel Howell…Oh lord. At first I didn’t recognize the name. But when my head snapped up so did the brown haired, brown eyes boy sitting in the back left of the room. Daniel Howell. The literal boy of my dreams. I’ve never once talked to this boy. The only way I know him is from that horrible dream, and I’m about to do a month long project with him. To try to get my mind off of this terror, I tuned into our teacher drone on about the project. 

“Alright, the project will be over a country you are given, you must give 10 facts about each category on the sheet I’ll pass out to you. How you give these facts can be completely up to you, a PowerPoint, or Shakespearian play, I do not care, as long as you give the facts. You may now find your partner and brain storm as I hand out the papers.” 

I jumped up and walked over to Dan, who seemed to be completely lost in thought. I grabbed a chair and pulled it back to sit behind him. “Hi. I’m Phil, I’m assuming you must be Dan.”

I must’ve scared him because he shook and turned back to me, his chocolate eyes, now glossy and confused, met mine. I started laughing, I don’t know why I did, but it was just funny to me. For a guy being so depressed, I could really laugh anything at everything. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you!” 

Thankfully he laughed along, “Sorry, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts and never noticed you sit down there.” 

I nodded to the teacher as he set down a paper in front of us. Before I could read it, Dan already held it in his hands. “Japan. We got Japan.” 

Japan? Yes. Where flashing lights, weird gambling machines, and anime are in the normality. This would be awesome. “Awesome! I’ve always wanted to visit Japan, you know”

“Yeah?” he said looking up, and raising an eyebrow, which showed that he was actually paying attention to what I said “I think it would be pretty cool to visit.”

Then an idea hit me, we could make a video using my camera I have to do the facts project. That would be so much fun, and since I took some video editing classes at a college over the summer, we could actually make this look good. My brother told me that his class got extra points for have the most creative project and this definitely would be pretty epic. Before I could stop myself, the idea came busting out. 

“Exactly. Okay so I’ve already been thinking about how we could do this project. I’ve got this video camera and we can film a little video of one of us asking questions and the other answering and jumping out from random places? I heard that last year when they did this that the best idea got extra points too.”  
I stopped and read his face, well I can’t say read it, because he just kept the same expression the entire time. His eyes however, were once again deeply in thought. I’d have to remember that he easily gets lost in thought. After a while of staring into his eyes trying to figure out what he was thinking, and probably getting some weird looks by others because I was literally staring into this guy’s eyes, I got worried. He seemed like the shy kind, and I just told him to make a movie. He’s probably thinking of a million different ways to tell me that this is a horrible idea, so I decide to make this easy on him.   
“Dan if you don’t want to do that, I understand, we can come up with an idea you’re interested in.” I managed to get out. His eyes lit up and he said something that seemed to surprise us both.

“No let’s do your idea.”

My eyes lit up. Someone actually agreed with me! Just then the bell rang. 

“Hey see you later Dan. This will be fun, I promise.” 

“It better be!” he joked. 

I left the room thinking to myself.   
I don’t get it. Here at school I’m just the nice person that can trip over their own feet. No one cares about me. I hide the scares by always wearing a jacket or plaid shirt. Yeah I get bullied, teased, but no one dares to stand up for me. They just watch with pity in their eyes. Yet, Daniel Howell, he seemed to show some interest. Maybe that’s just me trying to make up the idea I’ll get a real friend someday. If I ever got a friend the last person it’ll be is Dan. For God’s sake I had that dream about him. It just makes it awkward. Why on earth did it even have to be him? A guy I never talked to? A nobody? Is it because that’s my mind’s way of telling me that I need someone as lonely as me to understand? Do I actually have a crush on him? NO. no. no. I do NOT. I barely know him. He’s probably just going to complete this project with me, then erase me out of his life. Which is fine by me…..no its not, I don’t know how many more broken friendships I can take. I honestly just need to change my partner. I-I can’t become friends with him just to be turned away after this stupid project is finished. I really wish I had something at school to stop my mind from doing this, I wish---

“You emo faggot! We should’ve all known! I can’t believe you helped me in English! Were you just trying to kiss me the entire time?! No wonder no one will sit with you, talk to you, or anything. It’s your own curse. The curse of being GAY!” I saw Drake, and he was the one yelling and holding what seemed to be a girl’s phone.

“Stop it! Shut up!” a familiar voice called out, one I just heard not five minutes ago. “Leave me alone! I’ve done nothing to you!” 

“Yes you did! You talked with me. You are in my life! Get the hell out!” yelled the school bully. He really had it out for the quite ones. 

“That’s what I’m trying to do!” just then I saw Dan speed pass me down another hall, as Drake and his stupid ‘gang’ laughed, until a girl came up and slapped   
Drake. 

Yes, she slapped him! “I can’t believe you just did that to him! I told you not to tell anyone about those texts Trace found on the internet! That poor boy did nothing to you!” 

“Calm down, babe,” oh so this girl was Drakes new girlfriend “It was bound to come out sometime, it’s his fault for telling someone non-trust worthy that. Plus did you see his face it was golden!” 

I’d left by the time he’d finished. I was in search of Dan. I knew if he was as broken as me the last thing he wanted was someone to find him, but the thing he needed most was a shoulder to cry on, and I was going to be just that. I didn’t really think about what I might see when I found him. I didn’t think about what I’d say. I just, I just needed to be there for him, and that’s when I checked an unlocked closet. There he was curled up on the ground shaking probably from crying. 

“Dan…” I quietly called out.

The body froze obviously in horror that he had been found. 

The bell rang, warning us that we were tarty now. I didn’t care, I had more pressing matters. I closed the door mostly so no one would see us in here.   
“Uh, Dan…this looks kind of funny two teenagers in a closet with no light on….heh” curse my awkwardness. Dan just laid there probably wishing I would just go away. Instead I slid down the wall and sat on the ground. 

“Never mind.” I hit my back of the head on the wall as I said that, silently hating myself. What the hell am I supposed to say, or do even?! I’m literally sitting in a dark closet as a boy is crying next to me, which I’m supposed to be helping but really just making this all worse. But then I heard a whimper. 

“P-Phil?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter! BTW, This is my first attempt at writing ANY fanfic. Yes this is a fanfic virgin writing omg. I also went to a private school where you were only allowed to write in the ‘g’ rated area with limited types of stories allowed. Basically I’m saying that I’ve never really written this type of stuff, so bear with me. Feel free to critique. Love you all! See you in the next week.


	3. Dark Closets

*Dan’s POV*

 

After that bell rang, and Phil left, I felt lonely once again. I walked out of class to my locker thinking over the entire conversation we had just a few minutes ago, when I saw that Drake and some of his ‘friends’ were standing at my locker _Oh god what could this be about._

He started yelling at me about being ‘gay’. At first I was confused as to how he knew, but then it hit me when I saw the phone he was waving around. _NO._

_*flashback*_

_It was one of the worse weeks of my life. Nothing seemed to go well, no one would talk to me. I was lonely, so when I found my dad’s beer in the fridge, I didn’t hesitate. The warm liquid went down easily, it actually felt good. By the time I finished it, I was already tipsy, but went for a second. I was on my third, when my phone actually buzzed._

**_“Hey, Dan, it’s Tracey from school. I’m at a party currently and I’ve been dared to ask you to come out here and be my date lol. It’s over at Kyle’s place on Tredfor ln.”_ **

**_“uh no sorry Tracey.”_ **

**_“Oh c’mon Howell! It’ll be fun. Plus I don’t want to lose this dare.”_ **

**_“sorry I’m not interested in your type.”_ **

_I remember even though I was in an impaired state, I still yelled at myself for sending that to someone I barely knew._

_“ **My type? What do you mean by that????”**_

_Great job, Dan, you managed to piss off a seemingly nice girl._

**_“No I don’t mean it bad. It’s not just you.”_ **

**_“Wait. No way? Do you like girls??”_ **

**_“I don’t see why I’m still talking to you. The dare must’ve ended by now.”_ **

**_“Oh but now I’m interested. You just avoided the question!”_ **

_I decided to just ignore the phone as it received multiple messages from her._

**_“Aaannnddd now you’re not even replying! Omg you are gay??” “Dan Howell’s GAY? OMFG.”_ **

**_“You’re so cute. Who do you fancy. Why does no one know?”_ **

**_“Were you waiting to come out when you found some guy actually willing to date you?”_ **

**_“Hey reply to me Dan.”_ **

**_“DAN. You can’t just ignore this.”_ **

**_“If you don’t reply in the next ten minutes I’m telling everyone.”_ **

**_“I got the screen shots of our conversation.”_ **

**_“FIVE MINUTES HOWELL”_ **

**_“fine.”_ **

_She had no idea that I put my phone on silent and fell asleep. God I was and Idiot._

**_“Uploaded now.”_ **

**_“Guess we’ll find out what you think about all this sometime soon. Goodbye Dan.”_ **

That all happened Saturday night. I woke up Sunday to those texts and about died. I thanked god that I would have to see my classmates until the next day, but I still knew it would be the talk of school sooner or later. I just didn’t think it would be brought up by the school bully yelling at me. I should’ve seen it coming but I didn’t. I felt the walls caving in.

“Stop it! Shut up!” I yelled, feeling my eyes water. “Leave me alone. I’ve done nothing to you!”

“Yes you did! You talked with me. You are in my life! Get the hell out!” yelled the horrible voice.

“That’s what I’m trying to do!” I managed to squeak out. A large crowd had formed and I ran as fast as my body would take me, pushing people out of the way. I looked up and saw Phil staring at me. _No. he saw all of this._ This produced fresh tears and I grabbed at a closet door that wasn’t closed completely and hid in there. I wanted to just disappear. Be forgotten by everyone. Is that possible? It would be easy for me, no one really knew me anyway.

A sound of running feet alerted me. Then the door opening. I closed my eyes and huddled afraid it would be drake. I was shaking so much from fear, and the crying that I just couldn’t stop. It was like he opened the dam of all my emotions I’d manage to bottle up, to hide, and now they’re all coming out, on display. And I hated myself for it.

“Dan…” it was a calm, caring voice. Not the mean, scruffy voice of Drake. I froze when I realized that is was from Phil. _Why on earth is he here? Did he follow me? Does he care—no, no one does, he’s probably coming to laugh at me, or is videotaping my response. Ugh._

““Uh, Dan…this looks kind of funny two teenagers in a closet with no light on….heh” wait what? What the hell is he going on about? “Nevermind” I heard him mumble. I sat there thinking. I was scared, and in a horrible state. I never want anyone to see me so weak, crying like a fucking baby. I wish he would leave, but then in the back of my head, it was like I knew he would understand. I’d only know this boy for not even an hour, yet I felt like I could trust him with anything.

“P-phil?” I whimpered out.

I looked up in time to see his head snap up to look at me. His icy eyes questioned me, waiting for me to do something. I just stared into them, lost in the galaxies they contained. And then I lost it again. I just started sobbing, but unlike the other time where I was alone, two long fragile arms held me. I gave into the embrace, and buried my head into his chest. His cologne engulfed me, making me feel warm and at home. He rubbed my back and whispered things like “it’s okay, I’m here Dan”. I didn’t want to leave his embrace. But noting good ever lasts for this Howell. Right then a teacher opens the door to the closet. “Lester? Howell? What on earth are you doing in here??” cried out an old teacher I had, Mrs. Bell.

“I-we—we’re….” stuttered Phil as he let go of me, to stand up.

I look up at her, eyes still red from crying. “I’m uh, well it hasn’t been a good day and I was crying in here.”

“And I heard the sobs, and came in to see who it was. When I saw that it was Dan, who I was just with in my last class, I tried to comfort him…” Phil put his arm behind his head awkwardly as he explained.

“Are you okay Dan? What happened?” asked Mrs. Bell after listening to Phil.

I stood up, feeling awkward just sitting there. “Yeah, I think I’m over it. It was just something someone said. Not big. Just kind of hit a nerve, you know. We should be getting to class now.” I lied about it not being big, but I didn’t want her trying to ‘solve’ the problem and just getting me into more trouble.

“You are right, class is waiting for you. Here, I’ll come with you to the tardy admissions window and tell them you were helping me. It’ll be our little secret.” She led the way there and explained to the boy there that we were helping carry in some boxes. They let us go without a tardy we went our separate ways to class.

When I walked in to class everyone froze and stared at me. I swear someone coughed “gay” too.

“Well look who decided to finally show up to chemistry. What’s your excuse?” my least favorite teacher, Mrs. Kitchen, stared me down.

“I was uh helping Mrs. Bell move some boxes. I’ve got a note from the tardy desk.” I laid the not down as she glanced at it.

“Take your seat, you’re wasting class time.”

I went to the seat in the far back and got out my text book. Since this class officially sucked, I decided to finish that math homework from last night as she talked about some kind of government problems. That lady couldn’t teach without spending most of the class time talking about some life shit she’s go going on. I finished the math right as the bell rang, grabbed my book-bag and went to my locker, which thankfully didn’t have any scary football jocks waiting around for me this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things should be getting better soon, now that the story is kind of set! love you all xx


	4. Lunch Tables

_*Phil’s Pov*_

Thanks to Mrs. Bell, I was graciously saved from being tardy in my next class. During that class however, my mind wondered to the deep browned eyed boy, Dan. The whole closet episode repeated in my mind. How he just stared into my eyes before breaking down again. Of course when I saw his eyes tear up I couldn’t help but pull him into an embrace. I wanted to make his sadness go away, he was too much of a beautiful person to be like this. I wished I could’ve held him forever, because in fact, that hug was healing me too. He clung onto me, and for that moment I felt needed. I cried there with him, but quietly enough that he wouldn’t hear. The last thing I wanted ANYONE to know, was how broken I really was. My entire life has been a charade and I don’t know how to, or even want to change that.

 

The next few classes flew by, and soon it was lunch. I started to go to my usual bathroom to hide out in, but Mr. Kitchen was standing there.

“ah phil. I expected to see you here. The lunch room is in fact the opposite way.”

“uh, yeah, I just need to use the bathroom, Mr. Kitchen.”

“There are Restrooms next to the lunch room that work perfectly well, Lester. We all know you like to skip out on lunch, now I know you don’t do much, but pretty soon all your friends will start hanging out there and we can’t be letting that happen.”

“but sir—“ I tried to explain that I honestly don’t have any friends but he interrupted me.

“no, you sir, are not above these school rules, now you can either go to the lunch room now, or I will have to escort you myself.”

“I understand, Mr. Kitchen.”

“very good.”

I turned around and headed to hell. Maybe since I wasn’t buying lunch I could still find an empty table. I know most people have “their tables”, but I haven’t ate in the actual lunch room since the first week of this semester, so I have no idea what tables are “taken.”

I walked through the double doors to the insanely loud lunch room. I scanned to find an empty table in the far corner and walked to it and sat down. I laid my head on my arms with my hood up and closed my eyes to drown out everyone.

“ummm….”

I didn’t acknowledge the voice. If I acted asleep maybe they would leave.

My eyes opened when someone flicked the back of my head.

“go away” I groaned.

“well seeing as this has always been my table, maybe you should be the one going away.” Said the person as they sat next to me.

I looked up to see a person clothed in complete black and smiled. “Oh I didn’t know it was you. Hi Dan.”

“hey phil. What brings you to my table?” He stuffed some fries into his mouth as he finished.

“Well I’m usually hiding out in the bathroom, but Mr. Kitchen caught me and made me come here. I didn’t know this was your table, I can move if you want me too.” I fidgeted waiting for his response. I don’t know where I would sit if I had to actually move, all the other tables were taken.

“Well you’re perfectly welcome to sit here, just today may not have been your best day to start the trend…”

“whys that?”

“There’s already talk that I’m gay…and you’re the first person to sit with me all year and its right after Jason yelled the gay news throughout the halls…just sayin there might be talk” he never made eye contact with me while saying that, and kept looking down till he basically mumbled that last part to his mixed vegetables.

“oh” was all I could get out. I didn’t quite know what to say.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes, I got out my apple that I had brought and started eating it.

“Dan?”

“yeah?”

“so are you really?”

“a-am I really what?” “gay.”

“uh…” just then the bell rang and he gathered all his belongings. “we-we can talk later. Bye” and before I could stop him, he was gone. I don’t know why I cared if he was gay or not. It’s not like I would date him, because I am straight. I’ve only known how to date girls, cause that’s the ‘correct way.’ I in no way am falling for him. I absolutely, positively do not care if he is gay.

 

But I asked anyway.

 

Before I knew it, I was at home in my bedroom blasting some MCR. I logged into my computer to see that I got a message over facebook from Dan Howell.

**Hey I was wondering if maybe tomorrow you would want to start working on our project.**

**I can give you a lift to my house after school. There will be food. ;D**

**Oh food?! I’m sold. But yeah, that sounds like a great idea. I would need a ride home afterwards probably. If that’s okay??**

**Oh yeah no problem! See you tomorrow. And uh thanks for today, you meant a lot there.**

**Hey lets just say I’ve been in that spot before. Bye.**

**Bye.**

I closed the facebook chat after that. Time for some anime and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short! It's been a bit hectic here. Next Chapter should be up within the next week!


	5. Getting to Work

**Dans POV:**

_Today is the day I’m going home with Phil. I have never been more excited, the last time I was having someone over was in elementary. The day surprisingly passed quickly, maybe because for once I was happy. And now I get to be at Phil’s locker waiting for him to come back from his last class._

It felt like the Red Sea of students parted once I saw Phil walking towards me. He grinned and opened his mouth to say something when he tripped. I couldn’t stop the laughter when I saw that happen. He got up laughing also and finished walking towards me.

“Shut up.” He joked.

“But you should have seen your face!” I imitated his grin that turned into shock.

“Dan, it was not that dramatic!”

“Was too!” that statement was rewarded with a joking shove.

“Okay let’s get going. We have a lot to get done.”

Phil followed me out to my car. I got in and noticed he was awkwardly standing outside the passenger door. “Oh shit sorry!” I unlocked his door and he got in chuckling.

“I was beginning to think you’d never let me in!”

“That was the plan…”

“Sure, Dan.”

_The mention of my name from him gave me this sort of butterflies I hadn’t felt in a long time. I think I was falling for this blue eyed boy. Already he’s got me showing my happier side. Joking with him, laughing. God. I haven’t shown anyone this side in who knows how long, and I’ve known this kid for a few days and suddenly I’m just letting go. I think I may have it really bad for this boy. And I don’t know what to do except start the car and drive to my house with him._

We arrived to my little house that matched the other houses on the street. I parked on the side of the street and entered.

“Okay so my mom is at work and she doesn’t get home till real late so we’ll be alone if that’s okay?”

“Oh yeah no problem”

I looked back to see his amazingly blue eyes taking in his surroundings.

“We can just go to my room, unless you’re like hungry. Or you need to use the bathroom. I don’t know. W-whatever you wanna do.” Damn I don’t really know how to be a good host, and its really showing.

“Well let’s go to your room and get started on work, I’m not particularly hungry right now.”

“Alright cool” I led him to my room.

I got to the door a dramatically said “And here’s where I spend most of my life!”

The door opened and he walked in laughing at my introduction.

“Very brown. But nerdy, I like it” he shot me a smile that melted my insides and I felt myself blush. _Today is officially the best day of my life._

**Phil’s POV:**

_Today is officially the worst day of my life._

_I can’t stop thinking about Dan. How he gets lost in thought and that cute face he makes. How he seems to open up so much to me. These feelings are most likely from a crush forming. Dan is something I know I can’t have, but I want so badly. I caught him blushing at me. He probably feels the same way about me. I can’t just be leading him along. I don’t want to hurt the boy that is as broken as I am. I slide my backpack off of my shoulder and dig through it for my geography binder with the instructions for our project. I need to just focus on this project and not the fact that his eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen._

“okay…so Dan, do you want to look up Japan on the internet so we can get our facts?”

“Yeah sure! Wikipedia here I come!” he got his laptop from his desk and sat down on the bed with it.

“Maybe we should, you know, be a little more professional and use something other than the Wikipedia?” I lifted my eyebrows as I bit my lip.

“Oh Phil don’t tell me you’re one of *those* people??”

“Well it’s just I want to get a good grade on this, and this could reflect on college, and I want to get into a good college, so I can get a good job—“

“So you don’t end up like a loser living on the streets. Yeah yeah. I know. Okay we can use other sources, BUT, if we end up taking more than five minutes on a certain question, I’m resorting back to the Wiki.”

_He was really cute saying that…crap Phil get yourself together._

“Okay fine. Let’s start with the first question. ‘What’s the capital of Japan, the population of the capital, and percentages of race, religion, and poverty? ’”

“Oh my god. That’s not one question. He said we only had to do ten facts!”

“Well according the project paper one question, like that, including all the follow up questions, counts as only one well-detailed fact. See? He listed all the questions he wants us to answer on the second page.”

“But I thought this was gonna be easy.” I rolled my eyes at his whining.

“It’s high school, Dan. Lets start with the first part. ‘What’s the Capital?’”

“Do I have to even look that up?”

I skimmed the instructions looking for the answer to his question.

“uh…Yeah, it says here he wants a source for every answer.”

“Dammit this is gonna take foreverrrr phiiiiiil”

“Shut up and do your job, daaaaan.”

We actually managed to get some work done, an hour and a half later we were on question 4 and decided our brains were about to explode. Don’t get me wrong, I love Japan, and learning these facts are kinda fun, but learning how much of a percentage of people are of a religion there isn’t exactly what I’d call thrilling.

We put away our school things and choose to pop some popcorn he had in his pantry for dinner.

“Hey Phil, do you need to get home anytime soon?” His back was to me as he got out a large bowel to pour the bags of popcorn into. When he turned around I gave him an answer.

“Not particularly, I mean I’d like to get a reasonable amount of sleep before school.”

“Have time for some video games?”

“Of course!”

We grabbed the now popped popcorn and went to his bedroom. He set up the console and motioned for me to sit next to him on his bed. I reached down to grab a handful of popcorn as he announced the game he had chosen.

“You any good at Sonic?”

“I’ll show you my insane Sonic skills, Dan!”

“If you feel so confident, why don’t you go first?”

“Challenge accepted.”

I was handed the controller, and basically died immediately. _Well done Phil, well done_. Dan was in a laughing fit rolling on the bed.

“Shut up dan.”

“You-you. Oh god.”

“Dan! It was a fluke”

“sure. Then get pass this level without dying or hand it over to me, dork”

I restarted and got near the end of the level. I was going to do this and show—

“Phil!! Quick Jump! No PHIL!”

“what! No. crap.” I died of course.

“Here let me try.”

I handed Dan the controller and he was super good. He managed to defeat the level with no sweat.

“show off.” I scoffed.

“Oh you just wish you had this kind of skill.”

Then he turned to me. He was smirking but his eyes, those were twinkling. I could see his eyes realize I was staring into them. Everything slowed down, I watched his eyes move down to my lips and linger there, I couldn’t help but do the same. _I could kiss this boy of my dreams right now. And he was leaning in._

Then I snapped out of it and turned my gaze to the popcorn, grabbing some to eat. He turned away and acted like nothing happened. _But something did happen. Something I almost did that could’ve ruined my life. And this is why Today is the worst day ever._

Few hours later Dan is dropping me off at my house. We exchange goodbyes, and soon I’m behind the safety of my front door, away from that boy.

I quickly take a shower, tell my parents goodnight, and enter my room. I turn on some music and lay back reliving my day and just thinking. The imaging the possible outcome if I had met his lips. That thought drove me to come up with what I should do about this little problem of mine. _Just what exactly was I going to do…_

**_*the next morning*_ **

_I think I’ve decided about what I am going to do. I actually feel confident about this answer. Prom is coming up and it’s absolutely perfect. Next time I’m alone with Dan I’ll ask him. There’s no backing out now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name totally wasn't influenced by the new Dan and Phil calendar....*cough* but anyways, What is Phil's plan?? AHH the suspense. 
> 
> Welp, I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry it took soooo long to update. I was out of town over the holiday and have been binge watching anime. I tried to make it worth the wait, but I am not quite sure of how this turned out. Oh well.
> 
> See you soon!! XXX


	6. A New Bus Buddy

**_*Dan’s POV*_ **

After getting back home after dropping off Phil, I went straight to my room. My mom hadn’t got back home and I would be surprised if she showed up in the next few hours. After watching a couple episodes of _Death Note_ , I decided to take a shower. I checked the time, 10:30,

“Mom won’t be home for at least another half hour so I can play my music while I shower.” I mumbled to myself.

_I loved getting to blast Muse or MCR as I showered. It was like a healing process, getting to sing out your frustrations at the top of your lungs as you were engulfed in the warmth of a shower. I could never do this when someone else was home, they’d judge me for my type of music, or tell me to shut up. At least when I’m alone I can actually get to be myself…although I might be opening up to the raven haired boy, Phil. I’m not saying I’ll sing in the shower with him in the house, but I do feel closer to him than any other human I’ve been around for a while._

I plugged in speakers to my phone and set up a queue of songs. Once the song “Undisclosed Desires” by Muse started, I undressed and welcomed the warmth of my shower.

“You may be a SINNER but your INNOCENCE is minneee” I sang, as I thought over the day.

_I was surprisingly happy today. Just a week ago I would have dreaded school, but now I kind of have something to look forward to. I like seeing Phil, there’s just something about him that makes me feel…safe. Like I know I can trust him. But that may just be because I haven’t felt *this* way about anyone since as long as I can remember. I have a crush on him, no crush is an understatement. I’m fascinated by this boy. He’s cute at one point, but then he’s the most protective person. Like in that closet, he cared about me. And how we weren’t awkward today, even though we just met, we acted like we knew each other our whole lives. And…oh god…that moment…We almost kissed. I was going to go in for it, but I saw hesitation in him, and I didn’t want to freak him out. I’ve only known him a few days really. I just hope that this doesn’t get in the way of the project, he seems to be pretty serious about it. Which I understand, it is one of the final projects we’ll get in high school. Although the whole ‘don’t use the Wikipedia’ rule is going to get on my nerves. I had twelve tabs open on my browser just for the research over 4 questions._

My music cut out for a second which meant I got a notification. I decided that meant I’ve spent enough time thinking in the shower, so I quickly wash the soap out of my hair and turned off the water stepping out. I grabbed a towel as I checked my phone to see what the notification was.

_Facebook: You have been invited to the group “ **BULLDOG’S PROM 2K15 <3” **you can either join or decline. _

_I had almost forgot about Prom. I’ve never been to one before, never really had a reason to go. I just saw it as more of an opportunity to either be bullied by Drake, or bullied by my own thoughts thinking ‘maybe if I was someone else I’d be out there on the dance floor and not sitting in the back with the drinks alone’. But heck, I’ve made it to my Senior year, maybe I should give it a try…I can always leave if I don’t like it. Maybe I can go as a ‘friend’ with Phil…who knows._

I accepted the invitation to the group and saw that the class president, Becca, was running the group. There were a couple posts about getting together a set up group but I ignored those. I dried off and put on some pants before walking back to my room and falling onto my bed. I was so tired and so instead of watching some more Netflix, I turned off my light and slid under my covers.

**-Next Morning-**

I once again woke up to “Uprising” by Muse playing.

“Ugh…too tired to get up. I don’t want to go to school…” but then the image of Phil and I working together in geography came to mind.

“Never mind.” My eyes flung open and I started my day. I warmed up my straightener as I choose what to wear. After changing, did my hair. After my hair, I went down stairs to get my cereal.

_My life just seems to be the same boring cycle_

_Until Phil came…_

I had been scrolling through social media on my phone as I was eating my cereal when I was interrupted.

“Dan honey! Good morning.” My mom walked in wearing her fluffy pink robe she always seems to be wearing in the morning when she doesn’t have to go into work early. “I came home last night about 11:30 but you were already asleep.”

“That sounds about right. I was pretty tired yesterday, and still am!” I said trying to sound cheerful.

“Danny, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but it’s getting close to when school will be starting…”

“Oh god. I lost track of time! Thanks mom.” I hugged her and hurriedly put my bowl in the sink then ran upstairs to get my back pack. My mom met me at the bottom with a lunch I guess she packed, and I headed out the door after that to my car. The drive there was freezing. I didn’t have time to try to warm up the car so by the time I pulled into the school, I was finally getting some heat out of the vents instead of air.

I entered school through the glass doors of doom and sighed.

**_*Phil’s POV*_ **

I got onto the bus and grabbed the empty seat in the middle. I put in my ear buds and listened to some good music as the bus continued the trek to school. We were at the corner of ‘Birde’ and ‘Pearl’ picking up about five students who met there next to a gas station. I sighed as I knew there was only one more stop until we got to school. Then something completely caught me off guard as I heard a muffled voice break through my music. I looked to my left and there was a girl standing there. She was pretty looking, she had medium length black hair, a larger build, and a round face. She was the cute kind of short, probably a little under 5’5. I paused my music and looked up to her again.

“Oh sorry what?”

“I said ‘is this seat taken’ dork.” She joked, a wide smile forming showing off her straight teeth.

“Uh…no you can sit if you’d like I guess.” I replied, slightly confused as to why someone is choosing to sit with me, but I moved closer to window to make room.

“Thanks.” She sat down next to me a put her backpack on the floor between her legs. “My boyfriend sits in the back and I’m usually back there with him, but he’s being an idiot lately. I’d rather not sit with him.”

“Oh, I understand” I really didn’t understand but I was just agreeing to whatever she was saying. She seemed liked the type to just talk and not expect too much input from the listener.

“He’s just like too protective. Thinks any guy I’m talking to, I’m also sleeping with. We promised forever over a year ago, but it’s just changing. I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“Well, uh what’s was your name?”

“Brianna.”

“Well, Brianna, I think maybe if you don’t feel like he’s the same person you started dating, then maybe you should end it. Leading people on is, well it’s just way worse than ending it. But it sounds like he’s protective because he may be having a trust issue, and you just need to show him that he can still trust you.”

“I know, just. I’ve tried so hard to make him trust me. I’m just tired of all his ‘issues’. I don’t want to spend all this time on one person like that. Anyways, enough of that talk! What’s your name mister?”

“I’m Phil, Phil Lester.”

“Nice to meet ya, Phil!” she poked my side and smiled. She’s obviously the outgoing type. “You definitely give out pretty good advice though. I’d liked to have you around more.”

“I never knew I was too good at advice giving! Maybe I should write a column.” I joked. I noticed slight confusion in her facial expression at that last part, she must not have understood what I meant. _People still read the news right? Oh who am I kidding?_

“Hah, well say, can I get your number so if I have any more boy trouble I can call on the amazing Phil?” she already had her iPhone out probably finding her contacts to add me.

“Sure…its—“

“Hold on phil. Let me get there. Okay…now you can.” She looked up from her phone waiting for me.

While I was reciting my number, the bus came to a stop so people began to get up and leave the bus to walk into school.

“Awesome. I’ll send you text with my name sometime so you’ll have mine. Bye!” As she said that she stood up and walked to the back of the bus to who I assumed must be her boyfriend. He was probably as tall as me and had dark hair also, but he was built more than me, probably works out by the look of him. I started to leave once I noticed he was eying me suspiciously. _Guess she wasn’t kidding that he thinks every boy she talks with is a lover of hers. Or he thinks I’m checking him out, either way I don’t want to stick around._

I walked straight to geography class since I had that class’s books already in my bag. I sat down in my usual seat on the side of classroom, twiddling with my pen as I waited for the bell to ring. I noticed Dan walk in looking like he was already wanting to leave school even though it still technically hasn’t started. His look however changed when he noticed me and smiled in my direction. I gave him a small wave and he sat in the back like usual. Our teacher came in with some coffee as the bell rung. A couple people darted in the door before he closed it completely, barely getting out of a ‘tardy’.

“Alright, now that you are all here, let’s go over the plan for today. We’re going to take some notes for the first half of the hour, and then as for the second half, you will be given class time to work on your projects. Now the sooner we get started the quicker you’ll get to work on your projects which hopefully you ALL have started on by now.” A few of my classmates looked down guiltily. Mr. Beason started dragging on about the notes and a full page of notes later, he dismissed us to our groups. I walked over to Dan who smiled when he looked up at me.

“Howdy.” I said as I sat down next to him.

“Ew don’t sit next to me. I don’t want *your* germs!”

“Shut up, Dan.”

“Fine then, I’ll shut my mouth and let you do this entire project by yourself.” He replied smugly.

“I didn’t mean it like that. Now come on let’s see what we can get done in twenty minutes.” I grabbed out my notes over what we had learned so far. When I noticed Dan rubbing the back of his neck and looking down.

“Dan, don’t tell me you forgot you’re laptop…”

“Well it’s not that I forgot it, just I didn’t think we would need it, therefore it’s sitting in my room hibernating.”

“Dan.”

“What?”

“Nothing. We can just go over our notes and act productive.” I suggested, naturally biting my lip when I’m trying to think.

“Phil.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re kinda hot when you bite your lip.” Dan smirked when he said that and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes.

“Dan?”

“Yeah?”

I raised an eyebrow and said “your gay is showing.”

“Phil, I am not gay and we all know you’re straight.” _Everyone but me seems to know that for sure._

“So if I kissed you, you would just ignore it, because you’re not gay.” I said.

“What…erm, of course not, I mean like I wouldn’t care” I started laughing when I caught him but then “I mean you’re just Phil.” And right then what he said hurt me.

_‘You’re just Phil. You’re just an average guy, no one really cares for you. Even Dan is better looking, and more charming. You’re just a Phil.’_ My mind told me.

Dan must’ve noticed the difference in me because he started apologizing.

“Phil I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant, well I don’t know what I meant, you got me all annoyed and I didn’t want to let you ‘win’ and think I admitted I was gay or something. You’re like so cute and I’d probably care, just—“

“Dan it’s alright, I was just joking. I’m sorry that I pushed you if I did. It’s alright really.” _But I know it really isn’t because now my mind will keep going over that little saying._

“Okay, if you say so. Hey do you want to come over Friday and work on the project?” he said, changing the awkward conversation.

“Yeah sure. Hey I don’t have your number actually, and as much as I like Facebook messaging, I’d probably want your actual number.”

He nodded and we exchanged numbers.

“Okay I’m calling your contact ‘cutie’, Phil.”

“Well then you’re going in as ‘Idiot’” I sassed, in which Dan returned with him sticking out his tongue. The bell rang and we left the classroom, going our separate ways.

The rest of the day went smoothly, at least for me. I heard something on the bus ride home about some fight outside of the school during a passing period. Hearing that, I quickly sent a text to Dan to make sure it wasn’t him getting in the fight.

**“Hey Dan, it’s Phil, did you hear about some fight today at school?”** I sent the text and put in my ear buds to drown out all the talk.

**“Yeah I heard.”** _Should I ask him if he was involved? No, I don’t want it to seem like I think he’s so weak and always getting beat up._

**“Who was in it? I didn’t hear any of the details.”** _That works._ I sent the text, when that Brianna girl suddenly sat next to me. I pulled out my ear buds to hear what she was going to say.

“Hey, Phil, sorry I’m sitting here again, but my boyfriend is pissing me off again, so I came here.” I felt my phone buzz a couple times, but I didn’t check it since I was talking to someone and didn’t want to seem rude.

“Oh I guess that’s okay, as long as he doesn’t think that I’m like stealing you. He’d probably be able to kill me in one swing.” I half chuckled.

“Don’t worry, he’s not as strong as he looks.” She offered me a small smile. “Well we’re almost to my stop anyways. You’ll be getting your full seat back to yourself.”

“That’s alright, I don’t mind having some company every once in a while.” _It’s weird how I suddenly am starting to have some friends now. I use to tell myself all the time that no one ever wanted to be around me, which scared me to go out and make friends because of the fear of rejection._

“You’re pretty nice, Philly. Well here’s my stop, see ya around.” With that she got off and walked in the direction towards her house. She was kinda nice too. Her boyfriend was lucky.

It wasn’t until I got home and was doing some homework in my room that I remembered my phone had buzzed. I turned it on to check my notifications, and was not expecting what I saw.

**“It wasn’t what I would call a fight, more like one guy taking hits and the other swinging. It was between me and Drake, Phil, and we both know I wasn’t the one swinging.”**

**“Phil?”**

**“Phil, quick are you at school??? I was finishing a test and when I came out, I saw Drake and his gang are hanging around my car. I don’t know what to do.”**

**“Phil, god please answer, I’m scared.”**

**“Guess I’m going for it.”**

_Oh my god, Dan. Why the hell didn’t I check my phone?!_

I quickly dialed his number and anxiously waited for him to pick up.

“Hey.”

“Dan I just got your texts! I’m so so sorry.”

“Nah it’s alright, they left by the time I managed to come to a decision to just go for it.”

“Thank god you’re alright. What about the fight today?”

“Well, I’ve got a couple bruises on my stomach and back but I should be alright.”

“Okay, well I got to do some homework, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah…see ya, Phil.” I hung up, still feeling pretty bad that I wasn’t there to reply to him, but he seemed alright. I went back to my homework but about ten minutes later I got a text from an unknown number.

“Hey Philly, its Brianna from the bus. Say do you have a Facebook or other social media?”

“Hey, I just have a Facebook. But feel free to look me up :D”

“Okay, dork.”

I received a friend request from her and quickly accepted it, seeing that she had already updated a status about me. I guess I now have two actual friends. _Cool._

The night was going pretty well until I remembered what Dan said about me being “just Phil.” I know he didn’t mean it that way, but I took it that way.

_Of course the one gay guy I talk to, isn’t even interested in me._

I sighed and tried to not overthink anything or else I’d give into myself, and I really don’t want to do that since I have other, real friends now. I turned off my overhead light and cuddled up in my bed. _Why doesn’t anyone like me. Everyone now has someone to call their own, to hold at night, and to kiss. Why am I too awkward to deserve any of that…._ With those thoughts I feel asleep.

**_*Dan’s POV*_ **

I sat in my bathroom, shirtless, looking at the purple splotches. _Well now Phil will definitely not want me. God. I need to stop thinking about Phil all the time. When I’m dressing I think ‘would Phil like this’ or if I’m watching something on Netflix think ‘would Phil watch this with’ and then imagine him there. He’s just a friend, at least that’s the vibe he gave off today. I should just keep that in mind from now on, not every guy is gay. I wish though._

I pulled on an oversized shirt and left to go back to my room. I sat at my laptop, eating some popcorn as I scrolled aimlessly through social media for a few hours, as my music lightly sounded through the speakers. But as I was scrolling through my Facebook feed something caught my eye.

“ _Your Facebook friend, Phil Lester, is now friends with Brianna Thompson”_

_No fucking way, small world!_ Memories from when I was in a youth club a few years back came flooding in. Brianna was one of the girls in the club, and she would actually talk to me. Then again she’d talk with anyone. She was nice from what I remembered, but was only in the club for a few months. She changed schools to avoid some guy she got with that dumped her. From what I heard she changed schools a lot, never staying in one spot really. I wondered how Phil met her, actually I guess it would make sense because this is the only high school in the area so she can’t jump around schools. I clicked on her name and sent a friend request before checking out her timeline. It was filled with pictures of some guy named “Frank.” I assume her current boyfriend. She recently updated a status that said “ _Forever thankful for nice bus buddies <3 <3” _

“Wonder what that means” I mumbled to myself.

After going through more of her timeline, I changed over to Instagram and posted a picture of me and a new ‘Muse’ vinyl I took a couple weeks ago. During that I got a Facebook notification that Brianna accepted my request, shortly followed by a message from her.

**“Oh my gosh Daniel! How’s my tall knight??”**

**“Doing fine, what about you Bri?”**

**“Could be better.”**

**“It always could lol. I’m glad I found you although! I saw on your profile that you’re going to the same high school as me!”**

**“Yup, I’ve got my bulldog pride going on.”**

**“Awesome.”**

My message was ‘seen’ but she never did reply, I guess I’m still not good at keeping a conversation. I heard the ding of my phone, notifying me that a ‘brianna.tom.16’ started following me on Instagram and I smiled, clicking to follow her back. _At least I didn’t scare her away!_

I checked the time and decided that I needed to work on homework then sleep. I grumbled as I pulled out a chemistry worksheet and started on question 1. It took me an hour to finish the whole damn thing and when I realized I had a test in English to study for also, I just flipped off my school bag and went to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was interesting! What do you think of Brianna? 
> 
> Also if you're wondering what Phil meant the chapter before about his little 'plan' with Prom, you'll have to wait a little longer. Sorry.
> 
> But anyway let's all gang up on Drake and attack him for hurting our little Dan! Who's with me???


	7. New Girl

**_*Dan’s POV*_ **

Geography class had just begun when a new girl came in. “Hello class, this is Annie, she’s new here so let’s welcome her to the class. Annie, you can sit in the back next to Daniel, I’m sure he can help you with anything you will need.” She nodded and heading in my direction. She wore a ‘Lord of the Rings’ shirt with an unbuttoned red plaid over it, she had faded jeans and some worn out converse on too. She sat down next to me, placing her plain black back pack next to mine in the center of our row.

“Hi, I’m Annie” she whispered, offering her hand out. I shook it, shooting her a quick smile.

“Dan. Nice to meet ya. I like your shirt.”

“Oh, ha thanks. Me too. You like ‘Lord of the Rings’?”

“’Like’ would be an understatement.” I replied, smirking. She let out a small laugh and opened her mouth to say something else but Mr. Beason interrupted.

“You can now get with your groups for the project now.”

The class went into the short chaos of finding your partner after those words. Phil came over, and I took out my laptop. I noticed Annie awkwardly sitting next to me.

“Hey, Dan? Do you want me to move so your friend can sit down?” Annie asked.

“Oh no that’s fine, I’ll just pull up another seat.” Phil answered as he turned around one of the seats in front of us. “I’m Phil by the way.”

“Well I’m Annie as you probably heard.” She smiled shaking his hand also.

I was signing into my laptop when Mr. Beason walked over to Annie. “Hey Annie, we are in the middle of a project where each group has a different country to study, and it’s still early enough for you to join in on a group. I’ll let you choose which group you want.”

Annie leaned in over to me “What country do you guys have?”

“Japan.”

“I’m working these two, Mr. Beason.” She immediately replied.

“Okay that works with me, have fun.” And with that he retreated back to his desk.

“You guys are alright with me working with you right?” Annie questioned, a bit of worry in her voice.

“Of course” Phil and I said at the same time.

“Whoa creepy, guys. Let’s not do that anymore.”

“Instead let’s get to work. Here Annie, you can read the questions off this paper, starting at number 5, Dan, you look up the answers, and I’ll write them down.” Phil said as he handed off the report paper to Annie.

“Why do I always have to look up the answers?” I groaned.

“Because you’re like the internet cult leader. The job was made for you.” Phil replied, getting a giggle out of Annie.

“Fine. I guess that’s true.”

“Enough bickering boys, let’s get started.” We started to work and kept going all the way to the bell, only pausing for a couple laughing fits if one of us accidently said the wrong thing.

“Hey Annie, come sit with us at lunch. We can talk more about the project and stuff.” I offered.

“Okay cool! Hey can one of you point me in the direction of the Chemistry class room?”

“Just follow me, that’s my next class too.” I said.

“Bye Phil” Annie and I chimed as he turned down the opposite hall.

“This school is so big compared to my old one.”

“Where were you?” I questioned.

“I used to live in Baxter, which is about 2 hours away, and I went to a super small private school in our small town, so this is like a culture shock to see so many people in one school.” She explained looking up at me and raising her eyebrows at the last part.

“It’s not all that scary, as long as you avoid certain people.”

“Like who?”

“Big guy named Drake, he’s like the school bully. Also avoid our Chemistry teacher Mrs. Kitchen. She tends to hate on certain kids, like me.”

“Does no one do anything about it??”

“No, her husband is the principle, Mr. Kitchen.” I rolled my eyes at the mention of his name.

“That’s just stupid.” She pouted.

“Exactly.”

We entered the science room and I let her sit next to me in the back. Pretty soon the bell rang and Mrs. Kitchen began her lecture. I was staring aimlessly at the side of the room when I felt a piece of paper at my hand.

**_Help. I think I’m actually losing brain cells as she talks. –A_ **

I chuckled and looked over to Annie who was acting completely innocent like she never sent the note. I quickly jotted down a reply.

**_If you think this is bad, wait until she decides to talk about the government or her pets. –D_ **

I handed it to Annie when the teacher turned her back. _I’ve never had the joy of passing notes before. I’m glad another friend has shown up in this school._ The note was handed back to me with another line of writing added.

**_Oh gosh that sounds horrible. If she does that, we are skipping out on her class. –A_ **

I looked at her and raised my eyebrow and she covered her face, stifling a laugh.

**_How do you expect to pull that off? –D_ **

**_Do not doubt me and my magical skills. –A_ **

**_Sure, you totally have magic. –D_ **

**_Is that sarcasm mister? –A_ **

I was about to write a reply when a stern voice broke my train of thought.

“Ahem, Daniel and…you there, are you guys passing notes?”

“Um…”

“Hand it over.” I handed the teacher the paper and her face reading it was priceless.

“Well, you and Miss “A” have earned yourselves detention today after school. And no ‘magical powers’ can get you out of it.” She spit out.

“Excuse me, Mrs. Kitchen, but do you even care about what this new student’s name is? I’d think a good teacher would have introduced her, or at least noticed her.” I snapped back. Earning a couple ‘oooo’s’ from the class.

“Mr. Howell, I expect to see you and…”

“It’s Annie” Annie mumbled.

“I expect to see you and Lanny here right after school.”

The bell rang and we quickly gathered our books and got out the classroom erupting in laughter.

“Lanny? That’s my uncle’s name. Oh my gosh.” Annie chuckled.

“Hey, miss Lanny, what class do you have next?” I earned a big eye roll from her.

“Film History. Where ever that is.”

“I don’t have that class, but I think it’s in the Drama room.” I roughly showed Annie in the direction of the Drama room for her ‘film history’ class before turning down the hall to English class.

English passed by quickly with the test we took, and I’m pretty sure I actually did well on it.

My next class was break time, and I spent most of it listening to music and doodling, until the lunch bell sounded. I went to Annie’s locker and waited there as I promised her I would walk with her to lunch during one of the passing periods. While I was waiting I let my thoughts take over.

_It’s weird how I now have a group to sit with at lunch. Just last week I was always sitting by myself but now I have Phil and Annie. It felt nice to have some friends. The three of us seem to all get along, Annie keeping Phil and I under control which is probably good. As much as I was excited that it would just be me and Phil working on our project, I think the addition of Annie will keep it from getting a little awkward like last time._

I was rudely interrupted by getting shoved into the locker. Drake walked by smirking when he heard me let out a small squeak. I started to move from the locker when another person shoved me, and another each muttering some insult. Should’ve expected that Drake’s gang would be following him. They passed by laughing and whistling at some girl. I sighed and kept the anger in.

“Hey Dan! Thanks for waiting for me. Look who I found and dragged with me.” I heard Annie chirp. I saw a Phil being dragged behind her rolling his eyes.

“I would’ve come anyway but this girl felt the need to make sure I wouldn’t run away, and pulled me through the entire school.”

“Hey, it worked didn’t it, Phil?” he stuck out his tongue and we made our way to the lunch room. Walking with Annie in between us complaining that we walk to fast and she’s too short to keep up.

_Everything seems so perfect right now._

**_*Phil’s POV*_ **

We walked into the loud cafeteria I used to avoid every day. Dan led Annie and me to the lunch line.

“Okay Anns, the food here is absolute crap but hey, so is every school.” Dan announced once we were in line.

“First off, when did we start calling me ‘Anns’ and secondly, we should just bring our own food tomorrow then.”

“Hey, shorty here has a good idea, maybe we can bring pizza or something.” Dan told me.

“Excuse me?” Annie squeaked.

“Nothing princess” I joined in.

“I hate both of you.” Annie announced as she took a lunch tray, and followed us to our table. “You know I’m only sitting here because I know absolutely no one else here.”

“Well, right now would be a great time to go and be social since its lunch. Why don’t you try that table over there.” Dan pointed to the ‘popular girls’ table where as almost on cue one of them shrieked because “Tiff” spilled milk on her shirt.

“There’s no way I’m sitting with those snobs.” Annie scoffed. But then mumbled “I also suck at being social with people.”

“You do?” I questioned.

“Yeah just like I felt comfortable around Dan because he knew Lord of the Rings, and he kind of reminded me of how I was at my old school. And Phil, you’re just as fun and easy to get along with, but don’t you dare try to force me to make new friends. I’m perfectly fine with having few I can trust than thousands I don’t trust.”

“I completely understand. I used to not even have any friends till the project started and I met Dan.” I said, then started eating some chicken on my plate.

“Same, this table used to be just me, but now I have to let two weirdos share it.” Dan said sarcastically, opening his lunch sack and eating a sandwich he must have brought from home.

“Well thank you for letting this weirdo invade your table.” I laughed “Hey Annie, so Dan and I were planning on working some more with the project tomorrow night. Wanna join?”

“Actually, I’m busy tomorrow, guys. Maybe Saturday?” Annie suggested.

“Hey we could start filming Saturday then.” I suggested.

“Filming?” Annie’s face became full of confusion.

“Phil we never told her about how we were going to present our project.”

“Oh god you’re right. Sorry, we are going to kind of do a weird Q&A video where one of us asks a question and the other pops out from behind something declaring the answer.” I explained.

“Okay, I call being behind the camera then. You two were made to be the stars of the show.” Annie said.

“Fine by me.”

“Then I guess its fine with me.” Dan added, with a little uncertainty. He then threw a grape at Annie to lighten the mood he had dampened.

“Dork.” She rolled her eyes, and I took that as my chance to throw one at her. She caught it in her mouth and her eyes lit up. “Did you guys see that? I caught it in my mouth!”

We then began a game where Annie tried to catch the grapes in her mouth, which wasn’t working too well because she couldn’t stop laughing. During that game a couple of Drake’s henchmen walked in front of the table, demanding attention. Dan looked over at me in panic. Annie looked confused. And I probably looked like I was going to murder those boys.

“Excuse me, but the fag table is a little too loud.” The taller one of them sneered, then locked eyes with Annie. “But say, who’s this girl?”

The shorter green eyed one leaned on the table towards Annie. “Hey pretty, I suggest you get away from this table, don’t want your reputation ruined because of a couple gays.”

Annie really looked like she was going to murder him. “I happen to like this seat.”

“If you change your mind call on me. It’s Trenton, Hun.” He said standing up. “Come on, Ben, I can’t even think *straight*, we’ve been around these faggots too long.”

“Nice one, man!” Ben said as the two of them left.

“Well that really ruined the mood.” I said.

“I know this is weird to ask but…are you guys…you know…both…g--” Annie dragged on.

“NO.” both Dan and I said.

_Why doesn’t Dan just come out? It’s not good for him to be hiding something like that._

“Oh okay…” Annie said looking down at her empty tray.

The bell rang signaling us to leave. Dan and Annie went off in the same direction since they both had Calculus next. I sighed and went to my locker to grab my Advanced Algebra book. I always preferred Algebra, so when it was offered to me, I immediately took the class. The hour passed by quick enough and I was soon walking towards my favorite class. Computer science. It was a fancy name for a class that let us do Photoshop, animation, and PowerPoints. I sat down at my computer and logged on, greeted to a Death Star background. The person in the class before me must be a Star Wars nerd and every time I log on, the background is something relating to the franchise. I always change it to a Star Trek background before I leave, and it’s been a crazy battle since the first week of school.

I overheard our teacher going over the computer rules he gave us on our first day, and I turned around to see Annie in the row behind me taking in all he was saying. I waved and turned my seat back around so I could type the board work out for today. Our teacher was smart, as in he would just tell us our goals to accomplish today. If we had a question, we’d ask him, but other than that, we just got to work immediately after writing out our board work goals.

**_Today, on November 28 th, year 2014, I will:_ **

**_Continue working on my current Photoshop objective, if that is finished I will_ **

**_Begin an animation including a lady bug, a turkey, and a rock._ **

_I finished my Photoshop objective already so time to get started on the animation. This’ll be interesting._

I was about a quarter of the way through the animation when our hour ended. I was gathering my books when I heard Annie.

“I can see your computer screen from where I sit, and I have to say, a turkey in space, hopping to the third rock from the sun is pretty funny. I look forward to see how you involve the ladybug.”

“I have no idea what to do with the ladybug honestly.” I shook my head and grabbed my backpack.

“You could always have a bunch of ladybug aliens attack.”

“True. I might use that.” I admitted chuckling at the mental image I now have “Hey do you ride the bus?”

“Nope I drive a little truck. It may or may not have a Skyrim “We Know” handprint on the back windshield.” She said.

“I never really got to play Skyrim.” I was shocked to say the least when she gasped and ran in front of me.

“You ARE going to play that with me some time.”

“Fine I give in!” I put my hands up as surrender. She smiled and turned around to walk next to me again.

“Well, I need to get home, I’ll see ya tomorrow Phil. Tell Dan bye for me.” She had stopped at what must be her locker, closing it after getting one book out.

“Okay I will if I see him. Audios!” I waved to her, then went through the glass doors towards my bus.

_I wonder if Brianna will sit next to me today. She wasn’t there this morning and I kind of missed her._

She never showed up next to me, and when I looked back she was leaning against her boyfriend.

_Oh well. At least she got that all sorted out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing Annie. So look forward to more of her. 
> 
> Today on useless news about my life:  
> IT rained non-stop for three full days, which was absolutely amazing because I love cold, rainy days. Then today the rained turned to snow and this is exactly why winter is my favorite season. ^,^
> 
> Well I've probably bored you with that little snippet of my life, sorry. 
> 
> I hope you are all enjoying this story! Byeee


	8. Chapter 8, Concrete Blocks

_Dan’s POV:_

It was an hour before classes were out for the weekend. I was on my way to history, walking with Annie who was on her way to her computer class.

“I’m telling you, Dan, we had a day off of school for a fair in my old town.”

“That just doesn’t make sense.”

“Well in a small town it does,” Annie eyed the water fountain and walked towards it. “Hey, wait, lemme get a quick drink my throat is real dry.”

In that split second of her leaving me, I felt a force shove me against the wall. When I regained composure I looked up at none other than, Drake.

“How’s it goin’ fag? I haven’t got to test out a new move I learned in boxing class. Why don’t I show you this hour. No one will miss you.” Drake smirked, pushing me down a different hall towards a door to outside. I was trying to put up a fight but his grip was too strong.

“Hey! Excuse me!” a voice shouted in our direction. Drake turned around, yanking me with him.

“What?” he spat.

“Excuse me, but Dan was MY hall buddy. I would like to have him back and continue our walk to class.” Stated Annie. She looked slightly frightened but stood her ground, clutching the straps on her backpack. The tardy bell rang out, making her jump.

“Hey little girl, look I don’t know what you’re going on about but I’m taking Dan with me and there is nothing you can do about it.” Drake turned around about to take me to my doom when there was the sounds of running footsteps.

“Go pick on someone else! Leave Dan alone, he did nothing wrong!” Annie whined. She was in front of us, grabbing at his arm trying to get him to let go.

_Oh Annie, why must you be so stupid._

Drake kicked her in the shin, rolling his eyes. She immediately let go, biting her lip to probably stifle a yelp. I stood frozen in shock that he just hurt a girl. I had rarely seen him pick on others, let alone a girl.

“Do something stupid like that again, and it’ll hurt worse, trust me. A pretty thing like you shouldn’t be standing up for a faggot like this anyway.” Drake threatened.

Annie’s eyes changed from pain, to extreme determination. Drake’s threat seemed to have an opposite effect on her than he expected.

“You take one more step with Dan, I’ll scream, and I promise you it’ll be the most blood curling scream. I went to state for that scream in a Drama comp.” The two shared equal glares before Drake finally gave in and threw me towards the wall. A frantic Annie ran to my aid, helping me up.

“Dan, we still have an appointment. Girl, you better watch your ass. I _will_ get back at you.” With that, Drake stormed out of the hall.

“Annie, what is wrong with you? You’re going to get hurt and it will all be my fault!” I scolded.

“It’s only my fault, and Dan, you’re a friend worth fighting for.” She smiled weakly and walked towards the hall both of our classes were in. “Dan? I’ve never been tardy to a class before.”

“How?”

“I’m just a goody I guess.” She shrugged, pulling at her sleeves.

“Well, just avoid all the stares and you’ll be alright. Your teacher shouldn’t care too much.”

“Okay, thanks.”

She walked into her class, I paused and made sure she made it in alright, catching a glimpse of Phil working on his computer. The door shut and I made my way to history.

_Phil._ That single name went around in my head, smiling I snuck into history, the teacher just waving me to my seat. The rest of class I barely paid any attention and just thought out different scenarios that could happen later today with Phil and me.

*****

“Bye Annie!” Phil and I chimed in unison.

“I told you two weirdos not to talk at the same time!” she yelled spinning around towards her truck, and added, “It creeps me out!” throwing her hands up in the air for emphasis.

“I like her” Phil stated shaking his head.

“Yeah she’s fun to have around, I’m glad she joined our band of misfits.” I said, leading the way to my crappy 2003 green Nissan.

We climbed into my car, throwing our bags in the back seat before buckling our seatbelts. I turned on the car forgetting that I had a jam session on the way to school this morning with MCR. Immediately, “Sharpest Lives” was being played at full volume causing both Phil and I to jump, and I’m pretty sure I heard Phil yelp.

“Shit!” I turned the knob down most of the way. “I forgot to turn down the volume before turning off the car this morning I guess.”

“God that scared me.” Said Phil, clutching his heart.

“Did you scream when I turned it on?” I jokingly asked.

“Shut up and drive, Daniel.”

“Fine Philip.” I smirked catching a glimpse of his cute smile, before putting the car in reverse.

The drive there was filled with the sound of us, two teenage boys without a care in the world suddenly, singing along with the ‘Black Parade’ album. I knew that tonight was going to be great.

I pulled up to Phil’s house, a super nice bungalow with wood siding and a metal roof. Phil led me up the stone path to his door. He opened the door to reveal a cozy living room with a fish tank, an open kitchen, and a small hallway. We went through the hallway to the door on the left, his room. This room did not match the nice, cozy house. The walls were green and littered with movie posters and bookshelves. He flopped down on his bed in exhaustion.

“Damn Phil this place is nice.” I said taking in the room. I scanned the bookshelf full of movies and videogames next to his television.

“You can sit down if you want to, it’s a full size bed.” Phil offered, still staring at the ceiling.

“I’m fine standing.” I said, keeping my back to him as I continued to examine different movies he owned.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my right arm, and with a sharp gasp I fell back onto the bed next to Phil.

“What the hell was that for?” I exclaimed.

My only answer was Phil laughing, and it didn’t take me long to join in with him. Once we had settled down Phil turned to me, “Have you ever looked your house up on Google Earth?”

“No I actually haven’t, why the sudden interest, Phil?”

“I don’t know, but hey let’s look it up.” Phil pulled his phone from his back pocket and opened his Google Earth app. “What’s your address?”

I told him my address and he searched it, of course my little house showed up. “There’s mi casa!”

Phil chuckled before an idea must have popped into his mind. “Ooo! I know I want to show you my favorite spot in the world.”

He zoomed out of my house and got near where his own house is. His fingers traced little road until he veered left to a patch of trees.

“Okay so you can’t see it from the picture, but there’s an old path off that road through the woods. If you follow it, it leads to this lake.” Phil showed the ‘lake’ on the screen. It was pretty wide and skinny; it probably went on for about two miles. “You see the small white block? Wait, here, let me zoom in on it” Some kind of concrete looking block that was sitting a few yards off the lake came into view.

“What about this block?” I questioned.

“This is about 5 feet tall, and it’s absolutely amazing to sit on it when the sun sets. The sun that barely peaks out over the trees reflects on the water giving it an orange glow. It is so beautiful to see, you have no idea.” He was looking into my eyes with wonder as he remembered the sight.

“I want to see it.” I softly said.

“I promise you, I’ll show it to you. I’d love to see your eyes when you see that sun set.”

I smiled looking down at the concrete block on the screen, which now meant more to me than just a blob on the picture.

“Anyhoo, we need to work on this project if we want to get any filming done tomorrow with Annie.” Phil put his phone behind him as he reached for his papers from his school bag.

“Great. My favorite time of the day. Homework.”

“Shut up, Dan, and get your laptop out.”

“Shut up, Dan, and get your laptop out.” I mimicked Phil.

“Dan.”

“Sorry.”

Two full hours later, we had finished our project questions and answers. We were now laying on his bed watching Black Butler on my laptop. I had my head on his shoulder and we were huddled together for warmth. Although I love a good Anmie where the main characters are obviously gay (I mean who can deny Sebaciel?) my thoughts traveled away from the current episode to those of me denying that I’m gay.

_Okay seriously I know this, and everyone else knows this. I’ve never really had close friends that I could come out to, but now I do. Twice I’ve had to lie, and I’m pretty sure lying isn’t how you keep friends, Daniel. Look at Phil, he’s probably not going to judge you at all. Heck he may be glad. Hell, god himself may shine down on you and Phil confesses he’s gay and his undying love for you. That would be pretty epic._

I chuckled at my inner monologue, causing Phil to turn to me.

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh nothing.” I replied not making eye contact.

“What?” he pushed.

“Well, I uh, I was thinking.”

He turned to me, all attention on black butler forgotten.

“Whatcha thinking?”

“I’m so damn gay.” The words came out easily accompanied by a small laugh.

“We know, Daniel.”

“No like seriously, like I’m coming out that I’m actually gay.” I looked him in the eye with slight fear in my own.

“Sorry, Dan, can’t be your friend anymore. No gay people allowed.” He must have noticed my eyes turn completely terrified when he added, “I’m just joking Dan, relax. I’m actually honored you trust me enough to tell me.”

“Please don’t tell anyone?”

“I won’t, promise.”

“C-can I ask you something, Phil?”

“Sure, what is it?” He smiled at me, urging me on.

“Are you actually straight?”

Silence. His smile dropped and it looked like he was trying to figure out what to say.

Suddenly, “Knights of Cydonia” began playing from out of nowhere, Phil turned to check his phone. “H-hey Dan I should take this.” I nodded and he got up answering.

“Hello?” pause “Brianna? Hey are you okay? What-what’s wrong?” with that, he walked out of the room, closing the door.

_Well shit, god obviously was not shinning down on me today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH my god guys, I'm so sorry it took this long to update, and it's so short. I've been just so tired lately, and you guys can shoot me for not updating. SORRY.


	9. Mixed Emotions

**_Phil’s POV:_ **

Dan had just asked me if I was straight and as my mind completely blanked on how to react in this situation, however, Muse saved me. Well more like Brianna calling, but you get what I mean.

“H-hey Dan I should take this.” Dan nodded and I got up to answer it.

“Hello?” I had checked the caller ID before answering so I knew it was Brianna but what on earth was she calling me for.

“Ph-Phil…” Was sobbed on the other end of the line. My nurturing instincts kicked in to high gear as I quickly tried to figure out why she was crying.

“Brianna? Hey are you okay?”

“Nuh uh”

“What-what’s wrong.”

“It’s Frank, Phil.” I took that as a cue that I needed to leave the room and have a private conversation, so I went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

“Okay, okay, so what’s happened? Did he hurt you?”

“N-not exactly it’s just like…I don’t know how to explain it. C-can you come over it’ll be easier to explain in person.”

“I have Dan over currently. Is this really that bad?”

“YES! Please I’m scared of what to do and you seem to calm me, I don’t know. It’s silly, never mind.”

“No I’ll be over soon, I’ll see if Dan will give me a ride.”

“Hurry.” She whimpered before disconnecting our phone call.

I walked out of the bathroom and back to my room to find Dan sitting on the bed staring off into space sadly.

“Dan, I need a ride to Brianna’s.”

“Uh why?” he didn’t even look up to speak.

“Look it’s really important and I’m not even sure what is wrong.”

“Fine let’s go.”

“Thank you so much Daniel.” I hugged him briefly before rushing out the door to his car.

***

I walked up an overgrown path to Brianna’s house with Dan awkwardly following me. _At least I hope it’s her house, it’s where she always goes after the school bus drops her off._

We rang the doorbell and after a few seconds, the door was opened by Brianna. To say she looked distressed is an understatement. She had mascara running and was holding a wad of tissues.

She immediately threw her arms around me, crying.

“Hey girl, it’s alright. Do you want to talk about it now?” I questioned, rubbing circles in her back.

“Yeah, I do.” She looked up and must have registered for the first time that Dan was there also. “Can he leave? I don’t really feel comfortable explaining it with him here.”

“I’m Phil’s ride? He can’t get home without me. Plus I thought we were cool?” Dan looked very defensive over the fact she just wanted to talk to me.

“I-I trust Phil. I can give him a ride home after.” Brianna looked to me for approval and I slowly nodded my head.

“If you’re sure, Phil.” Dan looked at me with a little uncertainty.

“I’m sure it will be alright. Thanks for the ride here.” Brianna led me into the house and I waved at Dan who was still on the porch before closing the door.

This home, was not very homey at all. It had a far too large couch in the living room, with a giant flat screen. The kitchen had curtains in front of it, closing it off from the room. Brianna led me to her room, completely white walls, with no pictures or posters on them. Her bed had a floral comforter and she had a makeup table with trash all over it.

“Sorry for the mess.” She said, picking up a bra off the floor.

“S’kay” I sat on an office chair, facing her on her bed. “So what in the world is wrong?”

“Well, my mom and her boyfriend were out for the weekend so naturally I invited Frank over. I’m sure you know what we obviously got up to, and after a few kisses in I realized none of it was feeling right. So I tried stopping but he wouldn’t believe me. I felt a little more alive during the sex but still something was just off. Like Phil, I don’t think I love him anymore. Hell I know I don’t love him anymore, because the entire time I wasn’t thinking of him, I was thinking of someone else.”

“That’s not good at all Bri. You shouldn’t do acts of love with him when you don’t even love him. It’s supposed to be a special thing, not just a fling. A-at least that’s what I believe.” I avoided her eyes looking down at a half empty water bottle on her floor.

“I wish that was true for me, but all my previous boyfriends don’t seem to think like that. Frank and I were supposed to be forever. We’ve been together for over a year now. But now all I think about is someone else.” Brianna said, strangely staring at me the entire time.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who?”

“I-I don’t want to say yet. Sorry.”

“That’s alright.” I replied.

“Say Phil, what about your personal life? You got a girlfriend?”

“Me? Hah no. Never dated anyone really.” I kicked the water bottle aside in embarrassment of being in high school and haven’t even had my first kiss.

“You’re innocent? Like you’ve really never…” Brianna trailed off, suddenly very interested.

“The boy that never had a girl, never had sex, and never kissed anyone. That’s me.”

“You’re adorable Phil.”

I rolled my eyes at her. She stood up and motioned for me to follow her into the kitchen. Apparently only one lightbulb worked in there, and it was orange, so the room had a very strange glow. She opened the fridge to reveal a multiple cans of beer and a pack of RC Cola.

“Beer or cola?” She questioned.

“U-uh the Cola is fine.”

“Kay, in about fifteen we’ll need to leave, my sister is coming home and I don’t want to face her right now.” She handed me my drink and got her own Cola before leading me to the sofa in the living room.

She clicked through channels and settled on some trashy rom-com in the middle of a very heated scene. _This is way too awkward._

“Honestly I should leave now, I need to work on some camera stuff before tomorrow morning.” I said trying not to sound desperate to leave.

“Awh, okay, whatcha doing tomorrow?” She asked while turning off the television.

“Geography project with Dan and Annie.”

“Cool.” She said slightly sarcastic.

We walked out through her front lawn to her little black ford car that looked like it had gotten hit before, but repaired.

“Well maybe tomorrow we can hang out. I’ll give you call then.”

“Sure thing.” I smiled and entered her car to hear generic pop music blasting through the speakers.

***

**_Dan’s POV_ **

After awkwardly dropping Phil off at Brianna’s house, I drove home getting a bad feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

_It didn’t look like anyone else was home. Why did she just want Phil and couldn’t let me even stay in the next room. We all know she fucks around, but Phil certainly couldn’t be one of those guys. Could he? She looked pretty believable with all the crying, oh god what if she trapped him and tricked him into sex. NO NO NO. I am overthinking this. Why on earth should I be scared over what Phil does in his free time?_

_Oh yeah. One minor detail, I’m crushing on him._

_Oh god. I fucking came out to him and he was okay but what if he really wasn’t. And then I had to go and mess it all up by asking if he was gay, cause oh then maybe Daniel would have a chance with the blue eyed boy._

“I’m so stupid. So. Fucking. Stupid.” I told myself out loud when I arrived home.

I walked into my house to my room and closed the door. I needed to talk to someone, I can’t hold this all in. Thankfully, these past few days have been in my favor and I have made a few friends. I rang up Annie hoping she would still be my friend after I spill my guts out to her.

_One ring._

_Two rings._

_Thr—_

“Howdy.” A familiar voice sounded.

“Hey, Anns.”

I heard a click and checked the phone to see that the call ended. _Weird._

I called a second time and within the first ring she picked up.

“Don’t call me Anns.”

“Wait did you actually hang up on me for calling you that?”

“Yes you deserved it.” I rolled my eyes even though she couldn’t see it.

“So anyway, Annie, we’re pretty good friends right?”

“I like to think so, why?” “Well I need to get your opinion on some stuff, if you’d like to listen.” I started biting my lip anticipating her answer.

“Yeah, I’m usually the one listening to people anyway, I have no problem with it. What can Doctor Annie do to help?”

“Well tonight Phil and I were together and uh well I got to thinking about myself and how I thought about him.” I paused trying to figure out how to say this.

“Yeah?” Annie questioned, encouraging me to go on.

“Well I finally admitted to myself that I am gay. And then I told Phil.”

“Dan! That’s awesome….wait he didn’t go all homophobic on you did he? He doesn’t seem like that—“

“No! Jesus Christ no. He took it well, just I kind of had hoped that he would say he’s also gay and likes me too. Which by the way I have a crush on him.” Annie ‘awww’ed at that and I continued with my story. “So anyway I asked him if he is straight, probably only able to from all the adrenaline, but before he answered he got some urgent call from this chick Brianna and I had to drive him to her house and leave him. I never got his answer or anything. But now I’m scared that Brianna is going to like do something, I have no idea why I think that, it’s probably just jealousy honestly. But I’m scared and I just don’t know how to act tomorrow around him.” I finished, feeling much better after telling someone all that.

“Hmmm, well since he never replied that means there’s still a chance he likes you. But how about I watch you two tomorrow and see if he’s catching extra glances at you or acting like he might be crushing on you.” She offered.

“That would be so awesome! But how should I act?”

“Just act like normal.”

“Okay I will try my hardest.”

“Now, with all the Brianna thing, just calm down. He should be alright, if you’re too worried, call him or something.”

“I’ll see how it goes. Thanks Annie.”

“No problem-o Daniel. Now I’ve got to get some sleep if that’s alright?”

“Yeah I do too, night.”

“Good night.” She hung up and I fell down on to my bed only going to lie there for a few minutes then change into pajamas, but I never did get up, and gave into sleep.

***

**_Annie’s POV_ **

I’d gotten to the park earlier in the morning to scope out some good filming spots. It wasn’t until 11 when Phil walked up, followed by a very tired Daniel parking his car.

For the opening scene we had Dan walk in view talking to himself.

“How on earth am I supposed to put ALL of these facts into an entertaining video?”

Then, on cue, Phil jumped out from behind a tree.

“I can help you with that sir! I’m the magical fact generating teen. Ask me a question and I will appear with the answer.” Phil bowed towards Dan.

We had Dan freeze in confusion and took Phil out of the shot so when we edit it, it’ll look like Phil had disappeared.

After choosing ten questions to film and the places we wanted Phil to jump out of we ate lunch.

Currently I am watching Dan trying to coax Phil to ride a fireman’s pole from the playground equipment into shot. From what I’m getting Phil is scared of heights and doesn’t trust himself enough to jump off the platform.

“Phil please? It’ll look cool, like you’re falling from the sky or something.” Dan reasoned.

“Fine. I’ll do it, but if I fall, you better catch me.” I noted the glistening in his eyes when he said that. I’m going to count that as flirting. That’ll be like the tenth tally mark already today.

_Can these two just get together now? Ugh._

_***_

**_Dan’s POV_ **

We finished filming and are now swaying on the swings as Annie plays her “Muse’s Greatest Hits” cd in the radio she brought.

“Anyone want to go hit up the arcade in the mall?” I asked, mostly interested in Phil coming along.

“Sure” Phil smiled in my direction.

“Sounds awesome. Phil, you ride with Dan, I’ll follow in my truck.” I shot Annie a thank you look for her basically making sure I got to ride with Phil.

_She makes a pretty good wingman._

About thirty minutes in to our games, Annie mysteriously had to leave Phil and I. Phil didn’t seem to mind much and I sure wasn’t going to argue. I was having the time of my life with him.

“Oooh let’s do the claw machine.” Phil briskly walked towards a neon claw machine filled with pink and green monkeys. “Hand me the card.”

“Phil, please, these things are rigged. We shouldn’t waste out last few credits on it.”

“Shhh I’ve got this.” He inserted the card and the game buzzed to life. I could not believe my eyes when he skillfully maneuvered the claw to get a bright pink monkey. The claw actually picked it up, and didn’t let it drop until it came back to its home. Phil reached in and took out his prize.

“You’re actually kidding. There is no way you just did that on the first try, this has got to be a movie or something.” I stated, dumbfounded.

“I’m the king of these machines. Here,” he handed me the soft toy “You keep it, I won it for you.”

“Phil—“

 _‘FUCKING MUSE’_ I internally screamed.

Phil’s ringtone, blared out singing “Knights of Cydonia’ once again interrupting me.

“Hey Bri?” Phil answered.

_Oh great. Her._

“Nah I’m not doing anything really.”

_Uh. Ouch._

“Yeah sure I can be over in ten. Uh Dan, can you give me a ride to Brianna’s again?” Phil said, covering the speaker of his phone.

“Yeah no problem.” I said, sarcasm dripping from my tongue but Phil was too immersed in his conversation with Brianna to notice.

I walked out to my car as Phil was still on the phone with her, clutching the monkey like it was my only life support. The whole drive there Phil was on the phone and when I dropped him off, he hastily thanked me before treading up the overgrown pathway.

 _‘Relax Dan. He isn’t yours. He can have more than one friend.’_ I thought to myself. ‘ _He obviously enjoyed hanging out with you. He magically won the monkey for you. Don’t get jealous over some girl. He spent the entire day with you it’s alright.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to update this earlier this week, but something very unexpected happened and I've been really down.  
> One of my closest cousins was found shot in a bedroom Monday, and her funeral is tomorrow. No one knows why yet and its still under investigation, but I thought I owed you guys an explanation as to why I've been absent. Also heads up, it might be a couple weeks until I get the next chapter done due to the reason above.  
> I love you all more than most people I know irl. Thank you so much for sticking with this story. See you soon!


	10. He's Gay Bitch.

**At School Monday.**

***Dan’s POV***

Geography class once again started with us taking a page of notes, but after that we quickly joined in our groups. The three of us basically messed around the whole time. We sang “Jack and Diane” and acted out the lyrics, much to the surrounding groups’ disappointment. I honestly had never felt more alive until I made these friends. Who knew you could have fun being social?

The bell rang and we walked out into the hall still singing.

“Gonna let it rock” I sang.

“Let it roll” Annie chimed in.

“Let the Bible belt come” Phil began and together Phil and I yell-sang “And save my so-o-ul”

Then silence. Annie was supposed to sing ‘Hold onto sixteen as long as you can’ but she disappeared.

“Dan? You see where Anns went? I swear she was just behind us.” Phil furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Maybe she stopped by the bath-“ I was interrupted by a blood-curling scream, and a bunch of ‘shhhs’ following. Phil and I ran to the source and saw Annie yanking Drake’s hand that was covering her mouth as his posse surrounded them.

“Keep your filthy paws off me.” Annie demanded once she removed his hands.

“Hey girl, he’s not the filthy one. Am I right?” Ben joked high-fiving his friend. _Meat heads._

I was about to go and attack them all to save her when a teacher showed up at the end of the hall currently oblivious to what was going on.

“Shit, teacher. Run!” Ben squeaked and in a split second they all dispersed into different classrooms and hallways.

The teacher however was stupid Mrs. Kitchen.

“Kids, I do believe you’ll be late to class unless you book it like your other friends. The hall way is not a chatting place either, but a passage way, use it correctly.” She stared at us, her eyes burning as if she could kill us on the spot if she tried hard enough.

“Yes Mrs. Kitchen” We all mumbled and walked down the hall, around the corner, and checked behind us, before complaining about her. Last thing you would want to do is complain around her, she can literally get you thrown out of the school for that with her husband being the principle and all.  

I tried asking Annie if she was alright, she said she was but was kind of cold about it. That worried me, because that would be how I’d reply if I was hurting on the inside. I know what those people can do to you, and I would never wish that on someone else; but it seems they’ve chosen to bully Annie as well and I can’t help but blame myself because it’s all due to the fact she hangs around me.

***

After school the three of us all went to ‘Sonic’ near the park in honor of 50 cent corndog day. We all rode in my car pulling up to one of the parking spots next to a menu.

“Okay so we’re getting corndogs, it’s still happy hour so we can afford large drinks, anyone want anything else?” I said glancing at the menu.

“How much are the mozzarella sticks?” Annie asked quirking her head.

“Umm, we can get a medium for about $4. Want to split that?”

“Yeah great, I’ll have a vanilla Dr. Pepper with chocolate.” Phil answered barely looking up from his phone.

“D-did you just say chocolate in your drink? What on-“

“It’s a thing Annie. Otherwise they wouldn’t put it as an option on the menu.” Phil cut off Annie, sounding slightly agitated.

“Oh…well, give me a diet cherry limeade, Dan, if you would please.” Annie responded sounding quite deflated.

“Got it.” I pressed the red dot signaling I was ready to order. When the guy came on I recited the order, adding in a regular coke for me. The total came to just over $12.

It was unbearably quiet after I ordered. Trying to make conversation with Phil, I asked him who he was texting.

“Bri” he said with a slight chuckle, his eyes glistened at the thought of her. My heart crumbled at the sight, he doesn’t have the same look when talking to me. I probably would have cried an entire river but the car hop saved my day.

“Uh order of 10 corn dogs, one Dr. Pepper with vanilla and chocolate, one diet cherry limeade, and one regular coke, and a medium order of mozzarella sticks?” The girl smiled brightly at me, pushing out her boobs some.

“That’s us” I mumbled trying not to look at her.

“It’ll be $12.34.” I handed her the money and she gave us the food along with my change.

“If you need anything else, just press that little red button and ask for Susan!” she pushed her red carrying tray under her tits to, I don’t know, make them look bigger?

“O-okay.” I sputtered out, feeling quite awkward from the situation. The girl left, jogging towards the main door.

“O-M-G Dan. She left her number on the receipt with a heart and a message saying,” Annie cleared her throat and began an imitation of a snobby girl “’To the hot driver I would RIDE all night.’ OH my god what the actual hell is wrong with her?”

Everyone in the car started laughing our asses off. _That did not just happen. Especially to me of all people. Was she honestly serious?_

“Wait, wait, wait. I have an idea.” Phil said hushing us all. “Dan, start the car and get ready to reverse.”

Phil got out of the car and headed to my side, next to the menu. I rolled down the window, “Uh Philly, whatcha doing?”

“Trust me. Turn on the car and get ready.”

I did as I was told and nodded towards him. He walked up to the menu and pressed the red button. _Oh no._

“Hi welcome to Sonic, how can I help you today?” a man’s voice appeared.

“Yes, hi can I get Susan?” _oh god what is he-_

“This is Susan, how can I help you?”

“Hello Miss Susan, You left a note for my buddy Dan over hear and I thought I’d let you know,” he paused for dramatic effect. “He’s GAY, BITCH!”

“PHIIILLLL” I yelled, anger and embarrassment building inside of me. Phil raced back into the car and I sped out of there. “Phil, I swear to god I am going to rip you limb from limb when I park the damn car.”

“That would just be mean. Did you think it was funny, Annie?” Phil looked to the back seat where Annie resided, holding the bags of food.

“It was uncalled for, but however, it was quite funny. Now let’s park somewhere and eat, I’m starving.” At Annie’s words I drove up to one of the gravel parking spots in the middle of the park and we all got out to eat at the picnic bench next to us.

“No one speaks of this incident tonight.” I warned eying Phil greatly, trying to be mad at him, but not succeeding.

“Dan, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings with that. I didn’t think before I did and it was probably a shit move.” Phil said, taking a sip of his weird drink.

“Hey, it’s fine. Seriously. It was kind of funny and it’s not like I’ll have to see her again.” I grabbed my drink and took a sip, making sure to look up innocently to Phil’s eyes, attempting to flirt.

“Aww look at you two, now just kiss and we’ll all be better now.” Annie cooed. I choked on my drink, as did Phil. My face felt a thousand degrees, was probably the shade near a tomato, and you could make a dubstep song out of the beat of my heart. In short, I was panicking. “Just kidding, geez calm down Dan.” Annie said, elbowing me in the stomach.

“Anyhow, you two, I was wondering if you would want to come with me to a volleyball thing Wednesday at 7? It’s with a church group I am a part of, and like we’re all nerds there so the volleyball game will probably be the worst ever done but it’ll be fun, and like I don’t want to be alone, and you guys are good friends, and yeah. I’m nervous asking you guys to come if you didn’t notice.” Annie mumbled that last part, picking at the last mozzarella stick.

“Sure.” Phil and I answer at the same time.

“Guys I said S-T-O-P it with the creepy twin’s thing you got going on.” She looked up smiling, pointing the mozzarella stick at us before taking a bite out of it.

“Okay, okay, but I had no idea you were in a church, Annie.” I said now curious about this new information I learned.

“Yeah, my parents have always had me go and it’s not that bad, it’s pretty nice. This is a new church obviously since we moved but so far it seems cool. My family is high up in the church which is, well, demanding of me. We’ve been here, for what-two weeks, but since my dad was a deacon at our old church, they had him be one here. My mom immediately got in charge of the ladies involvement team, and my little sister is already in the bible quiz team. I’m even a backup singer with the band on stage. But honestly guys, you are so lucky not having to be the ‘prodigy’ of a church because that’s what I was at the old place, and moving didn’t seem to change it, as I’m already asked to do a bunch of things for them. Which is why I just asked you two to come Wednesday because I’m supposed to head up a youth ministry of getting new teens in. woo hoo.” Annie ranted. I was fine listening to her, it seemed like she doesn’t have anyone else to tell all that to. It must be hard trying to keep up her image while still being a normal teenager. I almost feel bad for her, but it seems she kind of likes it still.

“Well as long as we don’t become prodigies of the church, I’ll show up Wednesday.” Phil joked, standing up to throw away our trash. “Last one to the slides is a rotten egg!”

“Phil!” I said drawing out the ‘I’ “We’re not third graders.”

“Dan! You’re going to be a rotten egg if you don’t hurry.” Annie said, speeding past me after Phil.

I huffed and ran out towards the slides, and with how incredibly out of shape I am, I was indeed crowned the ‘rottenest of eggs’ by Phil. We began the trek towards the top with the taller slides.

“I wanna go on this big—“ Phil was cut short by being too tall and hitting a bar. Everything looked to be in slow motion as he hit his head, fell backwards, tumbled over a roof of a slide, onto the slide, and then rolled down to the ground. All of us fell silent worried our clumsy friend had just died, when he lifted his hand and gave us a ‘thumbs up’ to signal he was alive. I quickly took the fireman’s pole down to him and helped him stand up.

“Phil are you okay?” I asked as he leaned on me for support.

“Let’s do that again.” He said, flashing his teeth in a big smile.

“NO we are not, I thought you died Phil!” I bit my lip and looked into his blue eyes trying to convey the message I care about him.

“Dan, I’m alright probably just a little bruised, now let’s go sit up at the top with Annie.” We walked up the stairs together, my heart doing that flippy thing since he was still holding onto me.

The rest of the night went smoothly and without any casualties, we stayed up in the top level for hours sharing stories and gossip. We did those cheesy “Which character are you” quizzes, and even wrote our initials on the slide. I could barely keep my eyes off of Phil, he was so beautiful, especially when the wind would blow, causing a god-effect with his black hair. And how if he caught me staring he’d laugh or stick out his tongue.

_I’m falling for him harder than I ever thought possible._

_You know what, fuck it._ _Wednesday at volleyball night, I’ll give him a ride home and tell him my feelings. I feel like he also likes me in the same way, there’s so many times he flirts back, even Annie agrees. So Wednesday it’s going to happen._

_I’m going to tell Phil I like him._

 

***Tuesday***

**_*Third Person POV*_ **

****

**12:00 am**

Dan watches Netflix when he should be sleeping.

Phil texts Brianna.

Annie is studying.

**1:00**

Dan watches one more episode of Attack on Titan.

Phil plugs in his phone and sleeps.

Annie is already fast asleep.

**2:00**

Dan lied to himself and is now two more episodes into Attack on Titan when he should be asleep.

Phil is tossing in his sleep.

Annie sleeps.

**3:00**

Dan turned off his laptop and got into bed.

Phil wakes up and eyes the clock before turning over to fall asleep again.

Annie was tired and is still sleeping.

**4:00**

Dan is sleeping.

Phil is sleeping.

Annie got up to get a glass of water but is once again sleeping.

**5:00**

Dan is still sleeping.

Phil is tossing in his sleep again.

Annie rests peacefully.

**6:00**

Dan is about to be rudely awakened by his alarm clock.

Phil is up before his alarm thinking.

Annie is about to be rudely awakened by her alarm clock too.

**7:00**

Dan is cursing his late night binge watching habits as he tiredly gets ready for school.

Phil is straightening his hair.

Annie is eating an English muffin while listening to “All Time Low”

**8:00**

Dan gets to flirt more with Phil in geography.

Phil gets flustered.

Annie third wheels like a boss.

**9:00**

Dan daydreams in Chemistry.

Phil passes notes with Brianna in English.

Annie takes notes for her and Dan when she notices he’s not paying attention in Chemistry.

**10:00**

Dan reads “Tom Sawyer” for English class.

Phil doodles in Chemistry.

Annie shares her knowledge on ‘The Fall’ for film history.

**11:00**

Dan continues to read “Tom Sawyer” in his break class.

Phil takes notes over Government History.

Annie starts writing her essay over “Tom Sawyer” in English.

**12:00 pm**

Dan judges if the food is safe enough to eat at lunch.

Phil talks about how boring his classes were.

Annie shares her notes from Chemistry with Dan.

**1:00**

Dan wants to die because of Calculus.

Phil does his homework in class for Adv. Algebra.

Annie taps out a song in her head during Calculus.

**2:00**

Dan watches Brianna scroll on her phone all of History.

Phil works hard on his animation project in Computer class.

Annie is working ahead in Computer class.

**3:00**

Dan gets punched by Drake after school.

Phil is on the bus with Brianna.

Annie gets slapped by Drake for defending Dan.

**4:00**

Dan rushes home to get make up and hide his black eye.

Phil sits at home watching ‘Jeopardy.’

Annie plays ‘Skyrim.’

**5:00**

Dan gets his homework done early and texts Phil.

Phil texts both Dan and Brianna.

Annie is still playing ‘Skyrim.’

****

**_(S_ ** **_mall trig. Warning)_ **

**6:00**

Dan is on Tumblr.

Phil is showering and rinsing new cuts.

Annie is eating dinner with her family.

**_(Trig. Over)_ **

 

**7:00**

Dan is now showing and singing.

Phil is eating a tv dinner.

Annie is crying.

**8:00**

Dan is preparing himself to tell Phil tomorrow by rehearsing it in the mirror.

Phil is doing homework.

Annie is organizing her room.

**9:00**

Dan is on Netflix and eating pizza.

Phil is reading a novel by Stephen King.

Annie has collapsed on her bed from exhaustion.

**10:00**

Dan gets up for ice-cream, but continues his saga of Netflixing.

Phil is also watching Netflix.

Annie is laying on her bed playing music while finishing up her homework.

**11:00**

Dan fell asleep.

Phil texts Brianna one last message then falls asleep.

Annie fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS I'm alive! Even though this chapter is all over the place, I'm glad I posted it because I honestly just miss all of you.  
> *important message*  
> THANK YOU. All of you that left those sweet comments on the last chapter about my cousin. You guys honestly were a huge help to me, and I love everyone one of you.   
> She did uh commit suicide and yeah its hard for me but she had her reasons and I respect that. but once again, thank you guys for being there for me.   
> I'd like to say I'd be updating regularly but I don't want to give you guys false hope, so here's to me trying.  
> this is an idiot signing off, hope to see you guys soon!  
> (spoilers: next chapter crap is going down)


	11. Volleyball Night

**Wednesday:**

**_Dan’s Pov_ **

I drove up to the park Annie told us to meet for volleyball night. Phil was not present yet, but I could see a small group of teenagers and Annie’s familiar image hanging around a tree. I parked my little car in the rocky driveway, and stepped out to meet a happy Annie.

“Oh my gosh I’m so glad you could make it!” she squealed. “This is Luke, Jonathan, and Hailey.” She pointed out a tall older guy, probably in his twenties, sporting a superman tee shirt, _Luke,_ A younger boy probably 15 or so wearing a camouflage hat, _Jonathan,_ and a girl around our age with purple hair and had a Green Day tank top on, _Hailey_.

“Hey” I awkwardly waved and they smiled but went back to a video Luke was showing them. “Annie, I thought Phil was catching a ride with you over here?” I questioned.

“He texted me an hour ago saying he got another ride and not to bother, honestly I thought it was you, but I guessed wrong. He’ll show up, I know it, don’t sweat it out kid.” Annie stuck out her tongue and nudged me.

I turned my head to look towards the sound of a car pulling up. It was a familiar black ford, but how did I know it?

“Oh. Shit.” I say under my breath.

Phil had stepped out of the passenger side of the car, and Brianna stepped out of the driver’s seat. I felt like my heart had been torn into two and stomped on.

“That’s not Brianna is it?”

“It’s her.”

Phil walked up to us with a big smile. “Hope it’s alright I brought Brianna, she heard about this and wanted to come!”

“The more the merrier.” Annie said mumble something under her breath I couldn’t catch. “Let’s go join in with the group now.” Annie looked towards me with worry. I tried to smile back but failed as I saw how close Phil and Brianna were. He completely ignored me for _Her._ My brain started down a spiral of bad thoughts when I felt someone rub my back. “Calm down Dan. Let’s try to have fun, forget about the girl and act like we normally do. Okay? We can talk after if you need to.” Annie whispered to me and briefly squeezed my hand.

“Okay. I can do this. Don’t leave me alone or else I might actually murder that bitch.” I whisper back at her.

Volley ball went well actually. I found out I’m very good at diving for the ball and getting hit in the face. Brianna was on my team because she wanted to go against Phil, and I tried to tune out all she would tell me but some stuff got stuck in my head.

“Ugh serve it right, Dan, or let me just do it.” Or “Geez you never run before? You look hilarious.” Or even, “Idiot you’re doing everything wrong. Give me the ball.”

Yeah that stuff hurt but other than her it was a _Great_ time. Totally loved Phil completely ignoring me and leaving early with her.  _Fuck!_   _I Never got a chance to tell him my true feelings, Brianna was always clinging onto him._

Honestly if it wasn’t for Annie I would have ran out of there in tears. Afterwards Annie came up to me and gave me ticket for free ice-cream.

“Look tonight sucked but go get yourself some ice-cream and let me figure out what’s going on between Phil and Brianna? You just relax and forget about it, if you feel horrible call me.” She said placing her hand on my arm.

“Annie you’re an angel.”

“I try, now go, I have to clean up, see you at school later.” She turned around to talk with Luke and I got into my old car. Starting it up, I queued some angst songs to go with my mood, then backed out of the gravel drive way. Before going home I used that ticket for a double scoop of cookie dough ice-cream. Driving, eating ice-cream, and singing along to My Chemical Romance was one of the best feelings I felt all day. I took the long way home to prolong my relaxing time before pulling up to my house. I walked in mumbling a ‘hello’ to my mom who was home then went into my room, locking it.

I wanted to cry but couldn’t make any tears fall. I was miserable. I hated Phil for letting me fall for him. I hated him so much because I really liked him. I got tired of sitting in solemn silence on my bed and decided to take a long shower with some music playing. I walked out to the bathroom, carrying a big shirt and some boxers with me to change into afterwards.

After testing out the hot water, I hopped in letting the warm water cascade over my body. It was luxurious. I allowed myself to think over everything that happened tonight.

I started with how much I hated myself. _I must have been pretty horrible at playing volleyball with how Brianna was talking. Phil must think I’m the most stupid teenager on the planet. Ugh, I’m such an idiot, why can’t I be cool and sporty. I bet I still have a chance at getting Phil although, I mean they didn’t seem to be dating, maybe just good friends, that hang out all the time, and flirt…yeah friends._

_Oh who am I kidding, I’m hopeless. I’m a worthless fag like how Drake says. No one would date me, hell girl or guy._

I looked down to my purple torso. _Sadly, with getting beat on every day, I actually am used to a purple body and don’t really care. No one else shared my problem in this school, I was always alone, but now Annie is pushing her limits, she’ll soon get bullied like I do. Phil however, is starting to get immunity by hanging out with Brianna. Good for him._

_Phil. What if he abandons me? What if he takes Annie with him? I’ll be all alone again._

_I don’t want to be all alone._

With that thought I broke down, letting tears fall, mixing in with the shower water. I slid down the side of the wall until I was on the floor curled up. The water was losing all the heat but I didn’t move, I let the cold water fall all over me. I probably deserved it for some reason. After what seemed like hours but was only half an hour, I shakily got up, turning off the water. I grabbed a towel quickly as I was freezing. I could barely stop shaking from the cold. The mirror had un-fogged already so I got a full view of my depressing state.

_Broken._

_Alone._

_Cold._

_Afraid._

_What am I even here for?_

Then I recognized the lyrics from a song that came on my Spotify Radio.

            “I am not afraid to keep on living

I am not afraid to walk this world alone.”

“Thanks MCR” I whispered, feeling pretty emo.

Pulling on my boxers and shirt, I left the bathroom and ventured to the fridge for dinner. Feeling better, I started a marathon of Death Note and ate my bag of popcorn I made.

_I’m gonna be okay. I can make it through life, I can make it through tomorrow at school._

I kept telling myself that, and I believed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops I updated.  
> So this is shorter than normal because I couldn't think of much else to write currently in this story. I know where I'm going with this, but guys it's just sooo slow right now. BLeh. Don't worry, I'll continue to update this, plus the next capture stuff should start picking up. I hope.
> 
> BUT WAIT THERE'S MORE:  
> if you want to read more by me, you should follow me on my Wattpad cause I have another story on there that's wayyy different than this one. (It's all in third person and in the medieval fantasy universe of Skyrim. Phil is an assassin and Dan a thief, and they're solving a murder mystery) I'm super proud of what it is currently and it's super fun to write. It's called 'Legends' by 'Idiothannah' and it's of course Phan. Comment some story or something involving chickens on the latest chapter of 'Legends' and I'll follow you. ;)


	12. B'Dubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the lowsy update I did last night, I decided to update today also! Please enjoy!
> 
> ALSO Adult Themes are mentioned. Idk if anyone on here really cares, but incase it offends people, I thought I'd Warn ya! ;D

**Third Person Pov:**

Over a week had passed since the volleyball night. The project due date is coming in fast, the three friends have worked hard on getting all the footage needed to complete it. Phil is in charge of getting a rough draft of the completed video, Dan will then work with Phil on sound work and any cool editing they want to add in. Annie is the final person of the group to see it and judge if it is good enough to present to the class, she will also be the one introducing it and answering any questions classmates may have.

The story of Phil and Brianna has gotten worse for Dan. They did announce two days ago that they are dating. The news hit Dan hard and he didn’t show up for school yesterday, Annie called him that night to talk it over with him. From the outside Dan seems fine, but it doesn’t take a genius to see he is still hurting on the inside. After the phone call he calmed down and tried looking at things realistically. He went to school the next day, acting as normal as he did before Brianna even came into their lives with Phil. Good thing he’s a great actor.

Phil is slowly stopping to hang out with Annie and Dan outside of the project. When it is over, Phil may become just a memory to the two. Of course, right now, he still eats with them, just he doesn’t seem as openly friendly with the two like he once was. Oh and plus their lunch table is now including Brianna when she wants to eat with Phil. Lester is the only one that seems to not notice the slight tension when Brianna is there.

Annie is determined to stop that from happening, so she has a master plan to hang out with Brianna tonight and try to become her friend, therefore still stay good friends with Phil. They are going on a “girls’ time” night on the town together as Brianna called it. Annie has planned everything out, trying to see if Brianna is good for Phil, if that’s at all possible. Then she will relay everything she learned to Dan.

Dan and Annie have been getting bullied more, Drake had noticed how the teachers and principle don’t give a shit about the bullying so he’s been getting worse. Annie is usually seen picking up her papers on the floor they kick out of her hands. Dan is sporting a split lip and cut eyebrow currently. Notice how no Phil is mentioned here? He isn’t a target since he has a girlfriend, but being slightly immune to the bullying, he has stopped a couple of the beatings on Dan. His heart still tugs for Dan, but he has masked it with the thrill of dating Brianna.

Phil was still trying to comprehend that he had a girlfriend. He was relived in a way that he wasn’t completely gay, because he was dating a girl. His mom was excited over the fact he was dating, she was always gushing over what he should do for a date, what to wear, and of course prom. Prom was coming up also and even though he had always imagined him and his friends handing out by the drinks making fun of the couples, he knew with a girlfriend he wasn’t going to be able be around them much. He knows how clingy Brianna is, she always wants him by her side, which is fine to him. He thinks that is what’s supposed to happen when you date someone. He wants to put her before anything, including himself.

***

The bell had just rung letting all the kids out of school. Dan was one of the first to leave, avoiding the bullies. He safely drove out of the parking lot to his house. Annie came out of the doors a little later and made it to her truck with no problems either. She left for her house to get ready for the night with Brianna and facetime Dan. They started to facetime, mostly Annie’s idea to keep Dan sane and not feel lonely.

Annie knew everything Dan was going through, because it happened to her before. But that is a story we don’t need to get into.

Phil and Brianna rode the bus home, Brianna laying her head in his lap as she played some pop music in the headphones they were sharing.

“You look cute down there, Bri.” Phil said, stroking her black hair.

“You’re the cutie, Phil.” She said, booping his nose. She smiled before leaning up and kissing him.

“PDA! Guys, go do that at her house not in the bus.” A girl yelled in distaste.

Phil smiled and stole another peck before looking out the window holding his girlfriend’s hand.

***

Few hours later, and Annie is picking Brianna up for their night. The plan was to go out to ‘Buffalo Wild Wings’ where they had happy hour appetizers on sale. They then would go out to Walmart to help Brianna pick out some make-up. Annie is literally the worse person to help pick out make up because she never wears any, but Brianna doesn’t need to know that.

**_Annie’s POV:_ **

I waited outside Brianna’s house checking my phone to make sure my text sent to her that I was there. I was not interested in leaving the car to just awkwardly stand outside her door. A few seconds later and I see the door open and the black haired girl appeared. She was wearing a tight fitting blue coat and dark green leggings, with back boots. She opened my truck’s door and sat inside, closing the door quickly.

“Hey, Annie, nice truck.” She said while grabbing her phone to check the time.

“Thanks, so Buffalo Wild Wings then?” I asked as I turned the key in the ignition.

“Yeah! B-dubs time!” she pointed forward and I accelerated the gas. I turned my music up a little once I recognized the tune of my favorite AC/DC song. “Oh, uh, Annie, I don’t like this song.”

“You don’t like ‘You shook me all night long’? That’s like one of AC/DC’s best!” my voice squeaked, an annoying habit that happens when I get distraught or excited.

“Yeah, let’s skip this song.” She said, pressing the skip button on my phone that was plugged in.

 _Dip-stick. Driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cakehole._ I thought, but instead of saying that and kicking her out of my truck, I just let her be as she continued to skip through all my music.

“What’s Muse?” She asked, “Like the next three songs were by Muse?”

“Okay, how are you dating Phil and don’t know what Muse is?” I said, probably sounding really peeved.

“Oh I just don’t listen to anything within the genre of ‘Rock’ I prefer pop-country. Phil knows that and is fine with my music choices compared to whatever he listens to.” She stated matter-of-factly.

I held my cool and drove into the parking lot to the sounds of her music, because she gave up on mine and just plugged in her phone. _How kind_.

We sat at a high table next the open bar inside. She wasn’t as annoying in the car but I mean she just had a ‘queen bee’ attitude. She talked about gossip she heard, her favorite actors based on the level of how sexy they are, and then she started asking me questions of my ‘dating life.’

“So ‘V’ cardholder or not?” She asked sipping her tea.

I coughed, obviously awkward. “Still have it.”

“Aww, how cute. You dating anyone?”

“No, and I like it that way, I actually would like to focus on my school—“

“Suuuure. Give me ten minutes and I can set you up with someone.” She said pulling out her phone. I freaked out and may have spit out some of my coke. “Annie, are you okay?”

“No. Don’t find me someone. I don’t want to date someone I have no idea about!”

“Okay, then….” She seemed to trail off into thought, then her eyes lit up and she said, “What about Dan?”

“NOT DAN.” I said realizing how bad that kinda sounded. I tried fixing it by adding “He isn’t my type. And I don’t want to date at all, okay? How about we change the topic to you and Phil, what all have you guys done?” She seemed to be happy with the change of topic and started on a long drag about the single date they’d been on.

“So it was so sweet, he showed up and took me to Olive Garden. He even opened the door for me, what a gentleman. He’s such a better boyfriend than…my ex. Ugh.” She took a quick sip of tea before continuing. “After eating, he paid and then we went back to my house. No one was home so we got the house to ourselves. I found out he’s such a big virgin, he’d never even kissed a girl, can you believe that? He’s so sweet and innocent, it’s refreshing to find someone so good for me. Well anyways, I shared his first kiss, he was a little sloppy but not bad. Then it got deeper and deeper.” She took another sip of her drink then looked me in the eye before whispering, “For being innocent, he was not so innocent.”

I choked on the fry I was eating. _There’s no way he…_

“You guys didn’t…” I trailed off.

“No, but you won’t believe what he did…”

***

**_Dan’s POV_ **

**_Two hours later:_ **

“THEY WHAT?!” I screamed towards the phone.

 

**_A few minutes earlier:_ **

I was in the middle of English homework when Annie finally called to tell me everything that happened.

“Hey Dan, you might want to sit down if you’re not. I’ve got a long story.” Her voice sounded from the other line.

“Okay I’m all comfy on my bed, hit me.” I placed the phone down on the bed, turning on the speaker.

“Okay so Brianna is a very ‘world revolves around me’ type of person. She doesn’t know who Muse is, heck she doesn’t even listen to rock. She said that Phil is perfectly fine listening to her music, which is pop-country, but I think she’s lying or Phil is trying really hard to impress her. She’s super-duper clingy of Phil, like crazy. She also said she doesn’t want to push him into things he doesn’t want to do, so I guess that’s good but….”Annie trailed off, and I got a bad feeling about what was going to come.

“Anns, what?”

“Well she said after just one date. One! They were making out, Phil’s first kiss I might add, and she said it’s got intense and heated and like…he isn’t very innocent when he’s filled with lust.”

I stared down and the phone on the bed, scared at what she was telling me. Phil wouldn’t…he wouldn’t do it after the first date would he? I twiddled with my thumbs as I tried to get my mouth to form the words.

“He…Phil, Phil…” I barely got anything out before tears started to form.

“He didn’t go that far.” She said quietly, answer the thought in my head.

“But?”

“But, according to her, which I guess is her, I mean it could be completely different.” Annie tried to avoid whatever the hell she was supposed to say.

“Annie. Tell me.” I said with force.

“She said he dragged her into the bath room and they showered together. And then she uh, gave him a hand job….”

“THEY WHAT?” I screamed towards the phone.

“Yeah they did…that.” Annie paused breathing in heavily, “I’m so sorry Dan, I had no idea he would do that, and god she seemed so proud of herself that she got someone who was innocent to do that with her. I mean she’s nice but there’s a bad vibe about her. She sounds like the type to worship her boyfriend, get good stuff out of him, and then leave him out to dry when she’s done. I could tell that’s what she did with her ex, I looked him up and they were like ‘inseparable’ and even had a join fb page called “Brianna and Frank Forever”. Then the moment she finds Phil, she dumps him and then talks like he was the worst boyfriend alive.” Annie finished, she went quiet obviously waiting for me to say anything. “Dan?” I couldn’t find words. “Daniel? Answer me.”

“Why would he do this to me? Why was I so stupid?! Annie why didn’t you make me ask him out before he got with her? I’m supposed to be the one not her!” I punched my headboard before falling down, crying.

“Ohhh Dan, I’m so sorry, please calm down, we’re gonna get through this.” She continued to say nothings like that but I blocked them out. I hung up on her and laid on the bed crying my heart out. I hated myself for being too chicken to say anything to Phil. I hated it. I hated it.

No one was going to be home all weekend so I did what I knew to drown out my emotions and drank. I threw a silent pity party for me, myself, and I, before falling into a dreamless sleep surrounded by four empty cans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you've just seen back to back updates by Anidiot! This is a rare sight. You are a lucky few.


	13. Editing with Phil

**_Dan’s POV:_ **

My alarm went off, making my head pound harder. I woke up and gathered in my surroundings, the sun was already up and I’m pretty sure the clock says 9. So why is my alarm going off at 9? “No, no, no, no,” I mumbled, “It’s Saturday.” I shot up, cursing for how much it hurt my head. I eyed a can of ‘Miller Light’ laying on the other end of my bed. “That explains the headache.”

I reeked of sweat and beer so I opted to take a quick shower. Afterwards I put on my best looking outfit, the one that showed off all my curves, but didn’t show off all my pudgy-ness. I straightened my hair perfectly, and checked the time. 9:40, I’ll need to leave soon.

I checked myself in the mirror again and thought to myself. _Why am I dressing so nice? Oh yeah, I’m going to see Phil._

I grabbed my keys and backpack. I sent a text to Annie to cross her fingers I act normally around Phil, now that I know that Brianna has had her yucky hands all over him. I shuddered at the image my mind wouldn’t stop playing, like it enjoyed my turmoil.

Driving towards Phil’s house was filled with my nerves going crazy, and missing the turn onto his road. I almost decided that fate didn’t want me there so I was going to just head back home, until that is, I saw a little black car like Brianna’s shooting down the crossing road in front of me, suddenly after the thought of her possibly being with Phil, and I wasn’t going to be with him made me want to go work on our project. I turned back onto his road and pulled up to the drive of his house, Phil was outside getting the mail, so he saw me and there was no turning back now. He waved at me with a big smile, before walking up to the door and opening it.

“Phil, why on earth did you just yank open my door?” I said, unbuckling my seat belt.

“You were taking too long! Plus I haven’t got to hang out with just you in a while, so I deserve maximum time to spend with you.” He offered me his hand to help me up out of my seat. Not that I needed help, I can get out of my car on my own, I’m not that inactive.

Phil pulled me into a quick hug before releasing me to walk to the house. I bit my lip as I followed him into the empty house. “My parents are out for the weekend on a business trip. So I’ve got the house to myself. Could totally throw a house party.”

“You could totally not too.” I countered as I imagined everything that could go wrong if he actually threw one.

“True. We can work in my room or in the office where we have a big desktop computer. Either is fine with me.”

“We can just do it in your room, bed would be comfier than having to sit in desk chairs.”

Phil started giggling and I was lost until I realized what innuendo I implied. “Shut up Phil, you know I didn’t mean it that way!” I tried to hide behind my fringe as I knew my cheeks were extremely pink from embarrassment.

***

Phil is absolutely amazing at putting together footage. He’s so passionate about it too, I feel so lucky to be allowed to see this side of him. His eyes were glowing as he watched the first two minutes we put together.

“Should we leave that bit where you trip on the bench in?” Phil giggled.

“No! I don’t want to look stupid to everyone.” I mumbled.

“You won’t its cute. Your face is real funny when it realizes that you messed up.”

“Shut up.” I blushed.

“I’m keeping it in.” Phil poked my side as I avoided his gaze. “If people laugh I’ll beat them up.”

“Phil, you’re as scary as a kitten.” I scoffed. Phil responded with a hiss before going back to work.

I laid next to him humming along to a tune in my head as he concentrated. I was purely happy to just be next to him. My mind however can’t seem to be happy for long because soon the thoughts were spiraling down towards Brianna and how she’s changing Phil. I must have been zoned out for a notable time because I was woken up by Phil snapping his fingers between my eyes.

“Danny. Where’d you go?”

“Hmm?” I focused in on a worried face of Phil.

“You looked stressed, Dan, are you okay?”

“Yeah just fine.” I spit out.

“Because you can always talk to me…”

“I’m just peachy, Phil.”

“Okay, well if you—“

“It’s just that Brianna pisses me off.” I blabbed. It felt like I said it too fast for him to understand, but yet like it was all in slow motion. I was terrified. I didn’t mean to say that, I don’t know _why_ I said that. My mind was running fast, my throat felt dry, and I couldn’t form words to take it back. Time felt like years when it was only a few seconds before Phil spoke up.

“Same.”

In reality I was not expecting that answer, in fact in fantasy I was not expecting that answer.

“What?” I asked in complete confusion.

“The girl annoys the crap out me sometimes too.” He said chuckling, turning to face me more.

“But then why are you dating her?” I asked, probably too eager since I thought that just maybe, just maybe he would stop dating her over this.

“Well I like her of course. Yeah she annoys me, but there’s just this thing about her. It makes you so excited and you just want more. It’s the thrill of young love, the American dream, holding a girl next to you as you star gaze from the shore of a river. You’ll understand when you get feelings like this for someone.” He offered me a small smile but I could only gape at him. I later pulled my gaze from his and mumbled something as I turned away.

“Maybe I don’t think she’s good for you.”

“Excuse me?” _Shit he heard._

“Nothing.”

“No I heard you. Why don’t you think she’s good for me?” He looked actually interested in what I had to say, until he took out his phone, typing a text. I paid no mind to it as I tried to form a sentence.

“It’s just uh…I don’t want her forcing you into…things. She has a reputation and like…I don’t know where I’m heading with this, just uh yeah.” I stumbled through that shit response.

“She’s not just some whore, Dan. What you haven’t heard is that she’s the one that’s been forced into things like that. And what makes you think that she would do that with me? Is it bad that I’d want to do that with her, my own girlfriend?” The project was completely forgotten when I heard his harsh tone, I was in bad territory currently and it scared me.

“Don’t you think it’s a little too soon? And we’re still pretty young so…”

“Dan, you’re not my mom, stop acting like it. Geez.” He crossed his arms and huffed.

“I know what you did.” I said, later regretting it when I saw how Phil’s eyes went icy cold.

“Fuck Off, Dan. Are you really this desperate for attention that you would bring that up? Are you this desperate to even figure out what we do in our free time? I have a private life for a reason, you know.”

“What happened to the old Phil I had just a week ago.” I countered, trying to hide the hurt I was feeling.

“Nothing happened to him, I’ve always been like this.”

“The old Phil wouldn’t tell me to ‘fuck off’.” My voiced cracked but he didn’t seem to care. “The old Phil would know I wasn’t doing this for attention but out of concern.”

“For fuck’s sake, Dan. We barely know each other. It’s not like we’ve been life time friends.” I felt a tear slip down my cheek, and I hastily wiped it away.

“…but you’re my best friend. I like being around you, and I trust-trusted you.”

“I’m glad you do, really, but if you continue to talk bad about Bri, I need you to know that she will always come before you.”

“Phil.” I pleaded. “She’s just going to use you! Don’t you see that?”

“Get out of my house.” Phil grinded his teeth.

“Phiiiil. Please don’t do this. Shit, I can’t cope knowing you hate me. Dammit. Let me take it back!” I didn’t care how stupid that sounded after overstepping my boundaries. I was too scared of my outcome of this and I wanted to redo it all. Especially when I heard,

“Get out of my fucking house.” He yelled. Sweet joyful Phil yelled with the most hatred I’d heard from him.

I scrambled out of his bed, tears falling without yield. He watched my every move, and before leaving I turned around. “I’m sorry. Please, god please forgive me.”

“Just-just get out and let me think, Dan. Look, yes I’m mad but I don’t hate you, okay. Now leave.”

I couldn’t tell if he meant it or just told me that to make me feel better, but I nodded quickly and ran to my car. I laid my head on the steering wheel, trying to get a hold over my emotions so I can drive. That’s when I saw a small black car park next to the drive. A black haired bitch got out and ran to Phil’s door. Of course not before flipping me off.

Great _she_ knows. Phil must have been texting her to come when we were talking. I plugged my phone into the Aux Cord and called Annie, needing to talk about today’s events. I put the car in reverse and made the drive home retelling my day to Annie.

Honestly, after today (now the worst day of my life), I seriously was starting to question if I’m really worth a damn in it.

And that’s when I heard Annie’s voice pierce through the dark clouds of my thoughts.

“Dan, you need to know that you’re worth everything to me. I know I’m not Phil, but I will always be here. I’d walk through hell with you, because you’re one of my best friends, in fact you’re like my only friend.”

“Thanks Annie, same goes for you.” I said, a small smile creeping onto my face.

“Now aside from the whole drama queen side of Phil, how’s our project?”

“Doing well actually. I’m honestly pretty proud of it, Phil is doing a great job.” I replied truthfully.

“That’s great, Dan!”

“Hey I’m home, I gotta go. See you in school okay?” I said, parking my car in the usual spot outside of my house.

“Yeah, be safe and don’t dwell on bad things, you looser.” I could practically see her sticking her tongue out at me when saying that. She never could end a conversation on a sappy note for the life of her.

“You’re so uplifting Anns.”

“Shut up, go have fun doing whatever, bye Danny.”

“Bye.” I said before hanging up, my mood being lifted by the playfulness of Annie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this on a sad note but nah.   
> So how's everyone's life? Today mine was pretty bad, I went in for a job interview and with my social anxiety, lets just say I probably mucked it up pretty badly.   
> In good news, I updated. Yeah it may be small but I UPDATED. I've seriously been stuck on this chapter for so long, I'd open the work up and just stare. Whoops.   
> Anyways, love you all, see you guys soon!!!!!


	14. #WCW

**_Third person pov:_ **

Dan was scrolling aimlessly through social media when he saw a post by Brianna. Dan was never a jealous type. At least that’s what he says, but ever since Bri had shown up into the equation, he’s been on the look-out so to say. Dan didn’t stalk her because he wanted to find certain evidence to make Phil stop dating her. He stalked her because he didn’t want to see his friend get hurt…and also because he wants Phil to stop dating her.

So seeing the profile of the black haired bitch, he clicked on it and scrolled through her photos. All of them were typical white girl pictures and the occasional love quotes. Too bored to do anything else, he decided on clicking the photos she was tagged in. Just to see if any old boyfriends still had their pictures up.

What he didn’t expect to see was a tagged photos of selfies of her. He clicked on the most recent one and saw that an account he didn’t recognize was posting the picture with a #wcw tag, a heart, and a fire emoji. Dan was intrigued to say the least.

He went onto the account posting that to see that was not the only picture with it. Six more pictures of her were posted. The account was of a boy who lived in another state according to his bio.

Dan scrolled through all the pictures.

**“She’s the absolute greatest! Loved our late night chat yesterday.”** Was captioned on a selfie he posted of her. She was wearing a blue top and drinking from a Mc Donald’s cup. It was posted one week ago.

**“#WCE because she deserves it <3” **This time it looked like a snapchat she sent him of her in a car…a very familiar car, so familiar he’d recognize that stain on the roof because it was his own car. Most likely from the day he had to take Brianna and Phil home because they missed the bus. (Probably because of the sounds they were making behind the tool shed, but we won’t dwell on that.) Was she really this much of a twat to actually snapchat this guy that may or may not be dating her also when she was sitting right next to Phil?

**“Hearts. #longdistancerealtionship #distancecantstoptruelove”** Dan found solid evidence right there. The hashtags PROVED that Brianna is actually dating this other guy. You can’t mistake this picture either because it’s the same one where her boobs are falling out of her shirt that she sent Phil for her profile picture.

Dan scrolled down some more looking at the other pictures posted of her, all with the same mushy comments. Honestly, he almost felt bad for the guy a few states over that she was leading on.

The first picture of her was posted the same week Brianna started dating Phil. She’s been cheating on Phil since basically day one.

Dan’s anger built up so much over the fact someone would cheat on Phil Lester of all people. Someone who was so sweet and innocent! He hated that she changed him for the worse. And he hated it more that she’d not even serious about this. Hell, she just may want to sleep with him then leave him. And Dan could not let that happen for someone he cared so much about.

So he did all he could do and screen-shotted the posts, making sure to get the caption and date in the picture, then opened up his messenger. He clicked Phil’s name, first reading some of the old messages he didn’t have the heart to delete even when he needed the space. Then he typed.

He typed multiple messages, getting so far as “Hey Phil so I was on Instagram and” Before deleting them, trying to rewrite it over and over again.

He finally settled for **“Hey Phil, I found something that concerns you. It’s not good news but I think you should hear it so tell me if you want to know.”**

Dan’s thumb hovered over the text as he read it over and over again. Thinking out different outcomes sending the text could have. He took a deep breath, bit his lip, and closed his eyes.

**_Send._ **

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I updated a little teaser trailer type cliffhanger thing because I like to watch people suffer. (Not really, here, have some vegetable kabobs, they’re better than cookies.)  
> Also, I’m having the busiest time ever so, I decided to update a cliffhanger because I might not update in the next week so y’all be hanging for a while. Whoops.  
> PS. Love you guys so much, and all the commenting really makes me feel…idk worth something? Alrighty, well, I gotta go scold my friend that just turned 18 because he has developed an addiction to Casinos.  
> BYE!


	15. Gold Star For Trying

**_Dan’s POV:_ **

After sending that text, I kind of freaked out and threw my phone on my bed, away from me. I started on some Math homework I was procrastinating to take my mind off the railroad tracks of the impending doom of overthinking everything. Surprisingly it worked, and I was three problems in until I heard my phone ding. I dropped my pencil I was using and ran to my bed to read the much anticipated reply from Phil.

**AT &T Data Message: You have used 75% of your data for this month. If you exceed your limit, you will be charged for the extra data. **

“Fuck you AT&T.” I huffed and threw the phone back onto my bed.

I turned back to start on my math again when I heard my phone go off. This time, I skeptically eyed the phone on the bed, before getting up.

“I swear if this is another stupid message...” I trailed off, talking to no one in particular. I picked up my now black screened phone, and pressed the on button.

**From: Phil**

**What’s the news?**

I read the message over, before realizing I have to actually break it to him that his girlfriend is cheating on him. _OH my GOD I’m a horrible person. What was I thinking?_ I thought. I thought carefully of how I should tell him, I also tried to come up with excuses. But nothing worked, Phil would see through any excuses, I already made this sound serious. So with great fear, and about ten minutes later, I gathered the courage to send him a reply.

**From: Dan**

**So, I was on Instagram and I noticed that Brianna was sending pictures of herself to another guy… (Please don’t tell her about this.)**

**From: Phil**

**Oh, she wasn’t naked or something was she?! (And cross my heart)**

**From: Dan**

**God no, just uh, here can I send you some screen shots?**

**From: Phil**

**I don’t know…I kind of don’t want to think about this.**

**From: Dan**

**I understand…**

A few minutes passed, before I saw the bubble come up that indicated he was typing.

**From: Phil**

**Send them.**

I bit my lip as I gathered all the pictures to send, making sure the date, and captions were as clear as her face in the pictures. I added a lame ass text at the end of the pictures about how I’m sorry, then I clicked send. No going back now.

**From: Phil**

**So, yeah that’s her.**

**From: Dan**

**Yep…**

**From: Phil**

**Who is the guy?**

**From: Dan**

**I’m not sure who he is really, he’s from another state.**

**From: Phil**

**Oh, well are you sure he’s just not stalking her? Being a creep and posting these pictures.**

**From: Dan**

**Pretty sure he’s not just a creep. First off, he has to get those photos from somewhere. Also, she liked all those photos. He’s commented on her pictures and if he was a stalker she probably would have deleted them. Also here’s another picture he just posted of a conversation with her. Pretty sure she wouldn’t say ‘I love you’ to a stranger.**

**From: Phil**

**I see. You can stop sending things now. I don’t want to see anymore.**

**From: Dan**

**Crap, I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.**

**From: Phil**

**It’s fine, just a lot to take in. Give me a few minutes here, then I’ll tell you what I think about this all.**

**From: Dan**

**K.**

I groaned as a put down my phone. I raked my fingers through my hair, the suspense was killing me. I looked over towards my forgotten math book, tossing the idea if I should continue the homework. Instead I opted to just lay down and stare at my ceiling overthinking everything. Because hey, that’s what this guy is good at.

**From: Phil**

**Look, I understand you were trying to look out for me, but I can handle myself. I’m not threatened by some emo kid from another state that claims to be dating Bri.**

**From: Dan**

**Uh, excuse me?**

**From: Phil**

**They’re in separate states, it’s not like he can be fucking her every night.**

**From: Dan**

**BUT YOU’RE MISSING THE BIG PICTURE, PHIL! She seems to be fine, keeping extra relationships, in secret I might add, so what could stop her from doing this with a guy in our own school? How would you feel then??**

**From: Phil**

**Watch what you’re saying, Daniel. I talked this over with her and she admitted to this, saying she felt bad for him because his ex-girlfriend cheated on him so she agreed to let him “date” her. She just sent selfies to him, and would text him, nothing more went down. She was being nice.**

**From: Dan**

**So you’re saying she fucking wanted to help him get over his cheating ex by CHEATING ON HIM WITH YOU? Do you not even see how utterly stupid this sounds??**

**From: Phil**

**Maybe it would make sense to you if you dated someone. A lot of things change. She also says you better stop snooping on her, trying to kick up dust.**

**From: Dan**

**…why would you tell her this conversation?? I trusted you!**

**From: Phil**

**It concerned her. Therefor she had a right to know. Now, this conversation between us is over.**

**From: Dan**

**Phil! No! Please hear me out. I don’t want to see you get hurt…**

**Please…**

**__Read__ **

**_***_ **

I got back on Instagram to look at her profile to see if she would have that other boy delete pictures but I wasn’t prepared for what I found. Apparently for this first time on social media, I have been blocked by a person. AND her profile was directed towards me I’m pretty sure.

“F4F unless you’re some needy looser stalker that needs medical help.”

I took a screen shot and sent it to Annie.

**Pretty sure, this means I’m blocked? ( I’ve never been blocked before) and I made her so mad she wrote that bio about me. She’s so sweet.**

I knew that Anns was probably busy since she actually took her schooling seriously, and did her homework, but I need to talk out my confusing emotions. On the outside I was playing it cool, but on the inside I was dying. What Brianna said on her social media actually hurts. What if I do need help? I get bad thoughts occasionally, but don’t people normally get those? And the fact I thought I could save Phil from Brianna ended up only making made him mad at me; Like super mad I bet. He also broke his promise of not telling Brianna so that kind of hurts….a lot.

I was on the brink of tears when my angel of a human that somehow always knew when I was hurting, texted back.

**From: Annie**

**Daniel Howell, what on earth did you do??**

**From: Dan**

**Oh tis a long story, too long to type. Want to meet up?**

**From: Annie**

**Ugh sure. Be at the Marrigold Park at 8.**

**From: Dan**

**Got it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S SHORT AND LATE AND I SHOULD GET FLOGGED.  
> IM SO SORRY, I KNOW I SUCK AT THIS. GO AHEAD AND INSULT ME THEN THROW STUFF AT MY FACE. I DESERVE IT. 
> 
> Seriously though, I feel so horrible not updating, and like it hurts me because I love writing this and hearing from you guys! It's the highlight of the week! But this school year is ending and I'm just super busy. Next week I should update, but it'll probably be small like this just because of my time problems. Super sorrrrrryyyy.


	16. Lightsabers

**_Annie’s POV_ **

I used to have a perfectly boring life. Nothing weird happened, I was in the shadows, and I never had to worry about much. That was until I moved here and met Dan. So now, when I would usually be watching my box set of ‘Chuck’, I am instead sitting on my tailgate in an abandoned park waiting for Dan because of a vague text. It’s 7:55 so he should be here soon, but then again it’s Dan and he’s late…a lot. I kicked my legs in the air to the beat of some music coming from my truck’s radio to pass time.

I looked over to my right where a tall, dark person was walking towards me. I waved him over, knowing that it was Dan.

“Sup my man?”

“What even was that introduction, Annie?” He shook his head.

To most people, they would probably think that everything was normal. But I, however, picked up on how he didn’t smile like he meant it. Something was wrong.

“What did you want to talk about?” I asked, mentally preparing for anything.

“Well, let’s just say Phil is a fucking idiot.”

“Um? I’m assuming you’re leading up to a story so let’s go sit on the swings.” I suggested. I didn’t even wait for a reply before heading over to the swings.

***

“…and so now I’m pretty damn sure that Brianna super hates me. I just don’t know what to do.” Dan finished his long story of his and Phil’s conversation.

He let me read the texts, and seeing them made me realize how badly blind Phil was. I knew Dan was telling the truth, but then seeing the evidence and my mind conveniently reading the texts in Phil’s voice was like putting the nail in the coffin.

I was furious, so there was no telling how bad Dan was. I couldn’t stand the thought of him beating himself up over this, he was just trying to do the right thing. Honestly only a love-struck idiot like Phil right now would be stupid enough to not listen to Dan.

“You know, I thought Phil would be better than this. He’s a smart boy, he should know what he’s doing here. He should know to listen to all these warning signs, I know I’m mad at him right now but I seriously don’t want to see him get taken advantage of.” I said, staring up at the night sky instead of at Dan.

“I just don’t know what to do, Anns. I really like him, I care so much about him and the thought of her just using his body sickens me. I know I say this all the time, but he deserves better.” His voice wavered at the last part.

I looked over to him and saw that he was silently crying now. I got up and hugged him, it was a little awkward since he was still on the swing but he needed someone.

“Dan, we don’t know for *sure* that she’s just using him. She may actually like him and but just still be trying to cut off her old habits.”

He scoffed and looked up at me. “Yeah I guess so,” he sniffed and wiped his eyes with his hands “You and your bright side of things, Annie. What am I going to do with you?”

I lightly punched his arm before retreating back to my swing as he checked his phone.

“So thanks for meeting me out here. I didn’t want to type that all out and basically I didn’t want to be alone.” Dan said, standing up and stretching.

Dan had told me about how he has a drinking problem whenever he feels alone or hurt. I understand how he wants to ‘leave the world’ so to say but bad things can come of it, so I am happy he suggested meeting with me instead of wallowing in self-pity and smelly alcohol.

“Don’t tell me you called me out here just to have a thirty minute conversation then leave, Howell.” I joked.

“Well…”

“Hey, it’s not even 9, let’s do something yeah? Just to get your mind off of the world ending.” I suggested already having in mind of what we could do. We were both dressed in dark clothes, it was nice outside, and frankly I was feeling adventurous.

“What do you want to do?”

“Well, it’s not entirely legal, but it’s fun…”

“Innocent Annie! You won’t even swear, what do you have in mind?” He jested.

“Me, you, couple cans of spray paint and a bridge. You in?” So Dan has drinking to cope, I like painting bridges and playing (safely) with fire. I know a place that’s actually in between here and my old town that’s perfect. I used to paint it with an old friend of mine. It’s a country road bridge so barely anyone drives on it, so it’s an easy target so to say.

Dan’s face lit up when he heard my suggestion. “I’ve always wanted to try that, you know leave a mark on the world, but I’ve just been too scared to do it.”

“Don’t worry, I know a good spot, plus I’ve done this before.” I said confidently.

“Sweet, let’s do it then!”

We walked to my truck and got in. Thankfully before we left to swing, I remembered to turn down my radio so when I started the truck up we weren’t blasted with loud music.

“First stop, Walmart to get the paint.” I said, putting her in reverse.

“Don’t you have to be 18 to buy it?” Dan innocently asked.

“We’re teenagers, living at the height of our lives, what’s a couple broken laws?”

“Oh god you’re being a little rebellious now, aren’t ya?”

“Just shut up and listen to the music.” I said before turning up the radio.

***

Barely anyone was at Walmart which was nice. I never liked crowds. I steered us towards the paint isles. I had my sights locked on the paint when I heard a childish squeal.

“Oh my god Annie! It’s a Star Wars adult sized Kylo Ren lightsaber! It lights up too!” Dan ogled over the center aisle display of the new ‘adult sized’ lightsabers.

“Dan. Mission. Intergalactic toys later.” I said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the paint.

“Awww let the poor boy have his toy.” A taunting voice rang out. “Maybe the gay boy can stick it up his ass. I’m sure he’d like that.”

“Fuck off Drake.” Dan said. I let go of his arm and turned to face Drake. He was with Ben but none of his other goons seemed to be there.

“Look guys, we’re in the middle of Walmart. Let’s just continue our separate ways.” I suggested. But now we would be heading to the video game aisles since I don’t want to risk Drake or Ben seeing us buy the paint.

“Shut up, pretty. We are trying to have a civil conversation with Danny boy here.” Ben spit. Like he really spit, half on Dan’s shoes, half on the floor.

“Dude, gross!” I half yelped.

“Want some?” Ben asked me, vividly acting out some kissing scene. I simply rolled my eyes before Drake punched Ben in the gut.

“Fuck man, stop that shit.” Drake said. Seeming also grossed out. Ben stopped and they both turned their attention to us.

“Let’s take this somewhere less out in the open, eh?” Drake then put his arm around Dan and led him to through an aisle. Ben did the same with me and we followed them to the empty garden section.

“Alright so I haven’t had fun tonight so I’m just so glad to have run into you two. Let’s see who should get to go first.” Drake pulled out a quarter, “Heads, Dan goes, Tails, Annie goes.” He smiled evilly before flipping the coin and letting it drop on the concrete floor instead of catching it. It rolled around before finally stopping. All four of us leaned down to get a look at the coin. “Heads!” drake yelled as he kneed Dan in the stomach.

Dan doubled over and began coughing, it wasn’t the hardest I’ve seen Drake knee someone, but usually you can tell when he was going to do it. The initial shock of it must’ve hurt more than the impact.

Ben pushed me against the wall and held me there away from Dan. Drake was about to kick him when a Phone went off. Drake pulled out his phone from his back pocket and answered it.

“Hey girl? ...Oh really? ...nah it’s just me and Ben…oh sweet…Yeah we can be over there in five…see ya.” He hung up his phone.

“Who was that?” Ben asked.

“Carly, she said her and some of the North Winds football team are throwing a riverside party. Entire cheerleading team is going to be there and if they’re gonna be there you know the shows gonna be there too.” Drake answered, seemingly forgotten about us.

“Oh man I haven’t seen the ‘North Winds strip squad’ yet!” Ben said, letting go of me.

“Ben, yes you did. I had some of the cheerleaders come and do it last year at my bungalow party.”

“I was too piss drunk, man. Don’t remember anything.”

“Fucking hell, well it starts in five.” Drake finally turned to address us, “Letting you off the hook for now. But don’t worry we can double the punishment next time.”

With that the two boys jogged out the garden exit. I let out a huff of relief before helping Dan up.

“Dang that was crazy.” He said getting up.

“Let’s just go get the paint.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da!   
> I hope this settles your appetite for more.  
> I'm starving so I'm going to cut this AN short.   
> Hope you guys liked this chapter as well, it was fun to write!


End file.
